


Betrothed

by NormandyStarlight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, On the Run, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormandyStarlight/pseuds/NormandyStarlight
Summary: In an alternate setting of Dragon Age: Origins, Emilia Cousland and Nathaniel Howe spend their entire lives knowing one thing is for sure: one day, they will marry. Childhood friends turn to lovers, but before their big day arrives, Nathaniel's father Rendon commits a great treachery against the Couslands, unbeknownst to Nathaniel. Forced to survive on the run and on her own, Emilia finds a few companions she is able to trust. Meanwhile Nathaniel, refusing to accept the false news of her death, attempts to find his lost love.





	1. Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I have so much planned for this fic - and am honestly super excited to share this story with you. I hope you enjoy Emilia Cousland's adventures! Huge shout out to my amazing friend and beta-reader Ms Sticha for putting up with me and all my writing/idea bouncing. I would also be remiss if I didn't thank my husband, who is surprisingly great at talking to about this stuff (and has some pretty good ideas I've put to use). Also to Etaeternum for helping me get all my ducks in a row! :)
> 
> For this first chapter, I've borrowed / rewritten a bit of chapter 1 from my other story about Emilia and Nathaniel, "Of Bows, Foes, and Alcoves." This fic is an AU of that one, but only the first two chapters will have any plot similarities.
> 
> Art by [Geirahod.](http://geirahod.deviantart.com/)

_\--- 9:12 Dragon ---_

A tight, dark, cold space. His young, slender body pressed between the stone floor and wooden bed. Covers draped over the sides, long and nearly touching the floor. Heart racing, breaths deliberately made slow and quiet.

"I can't believe we agreed to play hide-and-seek with your sister again, Fergus," Nathaniel whisper-shouted to his friend across the room.

"Shh! She'll hear you!" the young Cousland boy playfully reprimanded his friend.

A tiny voice shouted from down the hall. "Ready or not, here I come!" Her bare feet slapped against the stone floor as she ran down the hall. The sound crescendoed as she approached, then suddenly became silent; she had must have switched to walking lightly on her toes as she entered the room in which Nathaniel and Fergus hid. Shadows shifted and stopped just next to the bed. Nathaniel held his breath. _She just has to find Fergus first_. At eleven years old, he knew he was getting too old for this, but Emilia Cousland was about the most persuasive five-year old in existence. She stepped away from the bed. _Hopefully closer to the chest._

The creak of a metal hinges filled the room. "Found you, Ferg!" the tiny voice exclaimed.

"Seriously! You went for the chest first!" her brother objected as he popped up from the cramped space.

Emilia rolled her giant green orbs at her big brother and pointed to the corner. "Those blankets came from somewhere," she stated matter-of-factly. "You can come out from under the bed now, Nate," the same little voice confidently announced her knowledge of his location.

Nathaniel shimmied his way out from under the bed. He had been growing a lot lately and had barely managed to fit. "How did you know I was under there?" His voice cracked slightly. It was a new, frustrating habit he hoped to soon grow out of.

The little Cousland girl shrugged. "No other decent place to hide in here."

With the child being this resourceful at the age of five, many wondered what she would be like when she matured.

"Nathaniel! Fergus!" Teryn Bryce Cousland, Emilia and Fergus' father called after them.

Fergus patted his sister on the shoulder lightly. "Guess we gotta go. Sorry, sis."

"See you later, Em," Nathaniel nodded to her as the two boys left.

The little girl could be heard from down the hall as she pouted and plopped down on the bed. "I wanna go fishing, too!"

* * *

The rest of the day had been spent down by the small lake just outside Castle Cousland. Bryce and Arl Rendon Howe, Nathaniel's father, had accompanied both boys for a fishing and camping trip. Nathaniel ended up with the catch of the trip. _A natural hunter and fisher, Rendon had called him_. It made Nathaniel feel so proud to hear his father boasting about him.

Next, the men taught their boys how to clean and cook the fish. _Survival skills are important_ , Bryce had reminded them. Fergus' tenth nameday had been celebrated just the night before. _Time to learn how to be a man_ , the teryn had said. _At least learning to be a man is fun_ , Nathaniel smiled. Before sundown, the two young lads were required to make their own tents, after being shown how by their fathers. The four nobles sat by a campfire for a short time after sunset. Rendon and Bryce laughed about something, but Nathaniel and Fergus weren't paying attention to what it was; they were too busy wrestling. Fergus, though one year younger than Nathaniel, was stockier and winning as usual. Nathaniel always won when he came to being sneaky or subtle, and Fergus when it came to brute strength. Perhaps that's what their fathers were laughing at.

Eventually, the adults informed the boys that it was time they go to their respective tents and sleep. Wanting to make sure his son got settled in well, Bryce followed Fergus to his tent, and Rendon followed suit with Nathaniel.

"Hey, dad?" Nathaniel caught his father's attention just before he left. Something had been bothering him for quite some time now, and he was reminded of it every time the Howes visited with the Couslands.

"Hmm?" Rendon responded shortly.

"Emilia is different than Delilah, isn't she?" Nathaniel's sister, Delilah, was seven and acted much more like a typical Fereldan girl. She played with hair, dolls, painted, and was even beginning to learn embroidery. Emilia Cousland was interested in none of those things.

Rendon let out a brief, almost annoyed chuckle. "Yes, she sure is, my son."

"She's fun for a girl. I like her." Nathaniel responded happily.

Rendon smirked a hesitated for a moment before responding bluntly. "Well, that's good, Nathaniel, because you're going to marry her someday." The arl released his hold on Nathaniel's tent flap and disappeared into the night.

_Huh_. Nathaniel rolled over on his cot. The eleven-year old didn't put much thought into it. He was still just a boy after all.

* * *

_\--- Approximately 5 years later, 9:17 Dragon ---_

The sun had barely begun to set in Highever when the Howes arrived to visit the Couslands. Just enough clouds dotted the sky to make for what would soon be a gorgeous dusk horizon, though little Emilia Cousland would likely not take notice. It was the eve of her tenth nameday, which was part of the reason for her family having guests.

The banners and horsemen approached, but their numbers were fewer than Emilia had been told to expect. Typically Arl Rendon Howe would be accompanied by his wife, two sons, and daughter, though three members were absent. Only Rendon and his oldest son of sixteen years, Nathaniel, had been able to make it.

Bryce Cousland greeted Rendon with a brotherly embrace, and smiled as he patted Nathaniel on the shoulder. “The last time I saw you, you were still just a boy. Looks like you’re almost a man now.”

The young Howe’s lips turned upward as he quietly thanked the teryn, his smooth voice having a slight toughness to it, like a fine leather.

Emilia lack of patience would not be ignored. Certainly not on the eve of her nameday. She tugged at Rendon’s sleeves and in a demanding, confident, and slightly ornery tone, asked, “Where’s Delilah? And Tommy? And Lady Elaine?” She crossed her arms and bored her narrowed emerald orbs straight into the elder Howe’s eyes.

“Still the little spit fire, isn’t she, Bryce?” the arl chuckled lightly. He nudged his friend jokingly before answering the young Cousland’s question. “Unfortunately, my wife, Thomas, and Delilah all came down with some dreadful illness that we did not wish upon you. They send their regrets for missing your party, and wish you a happy nameday.”

“Hrmph,” Emilia threw her arms down so hard her clothes fluttered in the breeze and rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to teach this illness a thing or two about ruining my nameday.” Both her father and Arl Howe got a good laugh out of her comment, and Nathaniel simply turned one side of his lip up and shook his head ever so slightly. Emilia Cousland was - and would forever be - a force to be reckoned with, and everyone knew it. A strong force he would have to marry someday, and subsequently spend the rest of his life with. The thought occasionally crossed his mind, but he chose not to dwell on it. Emilia Cousland was still a little girl and had plenty of growing up to do in the meantime. He wondered how much she would change, but found himself hoping that she always kept the adventurous side of her. Nathaniel never spoke of the arrangement or his thoughts on it, though, especially not to Emilia. Rendon told him not to mention it to her until he was sure her own parents had informed her.

* * *

Early the next morning, Emilia made her way up to the battlements to watch the archers practice. She shut one eye, drew back her hand, and fired an invisible arrow from her imaginary bow, hitting the bullseye on the last light of the early morning moon.

“Another early riser, I see,” the smooth, leathery voice greeted her.

Emilia turned and smiled, the morning sun giving a golden outline to her tiny, but formidable form and long chocolate hair. She hadn't spent much time with Nathaniel in the past few years. He and Fergus were always off doing "big-boy things" when they visited with the Howes. Emilia instead had to play with Nathaniel's siblings Delilah and Thomas. She preferred sword fighting with Tommy to painting with Delilah, but would spend time “learning to be a lady” with the latter whenever her mother insisted upon it. Nathaniel's sister was a few years older than Emilia and had taught her some useful things, like how to braid her hair. Emilia still hadn't quiet gotten the hang of it, but Delilah assured her that when her hair got a bit longer, it would get easier.

But this time, Nathaniel had torn himself away from Rendon. Or perhaps his father just wasn’t awake yet. Either way, Emilia didn’t mind his company. “Guess so,” she simply replied as she quickly reloaded her imaginary bow and fired another shot at the quickly fading moon.

“Bullseye,” Nathaniel stated proudly, playing along with her game.

Emilia lowered her arms and flopped them at her side, evidently discarding the imaginary bow. She rolled those precious, giant green eyes again. “Are you kidding? That was a horrible miss! Perhaps I should just stick to my daggers,” she sighed.

Nathaniel grinned widely and pulled a bow out from behind his back. “Or perhaps you would like to learn how to actually shoot?”

The bow was ornate and had a odd blue hue to it. Emilia immediately made note of its beauty and wondered what it could have been made of. She quickly moved past the distraction of its appearance, realizing what Nathaniel had offered, and jumped and clapped excitedly. “Would I ever!”

The young man handed Emilia the bow, who held it with a surprising amount of familiarity. As soon as Nathaniel offered her an arrow, however, her brow furled in confusion. “How do I...?” she muttered as she tried to get the arrow notched in the bow and in held firmly and in the right place all at once. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Emilia’s and placed his hands over hers, guiding and steadying her aim. With the arrow perfectly trained on the practice target, Nathaniel instructed her to pull back on the bowstring, aiding her of course, and when to let go. The arrow may not have hit the bullseye, but it did hit the target, which was impressive enough for a ten year old girl.

“Wow! That was amazing! Thank you so much!” Emilia cheered as she lowered the bow.

“You’re quite welcome, my lady,” Nathaniel smiled warmly.

Emilia pointed adamantly at Nathaniel. “You’re my new favorite Howe,” she proclaimed.

The young man let out a chuckle. “Was I not already?”

Emilia pondered for a moment, pursing her lips to the side. “Hmm. I guess you were.” She quickly switched the subject back. “Anyway, this bow is really pretty. Where did you get it?” the girl asked, examining it further, making note of the Howe crest as she gently ran her fingers across the wood.

“It belonged to my grandfather, and many Howes before him,” Nathaniel stated proudly.

Emilia grinned and presented it back to him. “It must be special to you, then,” she mused as her friend took the bow back into his hands.

“It absolutely is.” Nathaniel’s grin switched from ardent to wily as he placed the bow behind his back. “But this one isn’t,” he procured another bow, a smaller and simple one appropriately sized for Emilia. “Happy nameday, little lady Cousland.”

Emilia’s wide emerald eyes twinkled as her jaw dropped slightly. She quickly took the bow, setting it momentarily to the side as she practically tackled her favorite Howe with a hug full of gratitude.

* * *

That night when Emilia's mother, Eleanor, came to tuck her in, she was still so excited from all the fun she had had that day she could hardly settle down. Fergus and Nathaniel had taken her to the lake and spent the whole day playing with her. Racing the horses. Seeing whose mabari was better at finding the treats they hid all around. While taking a swim, they held competitions as to who was the fastest and who could tread water the longest. Nathaniel won at speed, and Emilia at endurance. Fergus was the best on a horse, though. Emilia knew he had let her win the race but she didn't mind it this time. Usually, she hated when boys did that; she wanted victory only on her own merits. Later, Fergus showed her some new sword techniques, and Nathaniel had helped her to fire a bow and arrow on her own. It had been the best day. And though she was still bouncing with energy, Eleanor insisted Emilia go to bed on time - knowing the child was sure to crash soon anyways.

"I wish I could play with Fergus and Nate everyday!" Emilia announced as she crawled into bed. Her mother chuckled, tucking the covers in around her. "Nathaniel is my favorite Howe. I told him so," Emilia admitted.

Eleanor sat down on the bed next to her daughter with a sweet smile drawn across her face. "I'm glad to hear that you like him." She tucked a lock of Emilia's hair behind her ear. "I hope it always stays that way, pup."

Emilia looked at her mother quizzically. "Why's that mom?"

"Because my dear," her mother whispered as she pressed that daily good-night kiss to her daughter's forehead, "you're going to marry him someday."

As her mother left the room, Emilia processed the news.

_REALLY?!_

The Little Lady Cousland slept soundly and peacefully that night, with a grin drawn from ear to ear. 


	2. Awkward Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A duel and a wedding - all taking place with Emilia as a young teen and Nathaniel in his early 20s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who are reading along! The beginning of this chapter is a rewrite of chapter 2 of "Of Bows, Foes, and Alcoves," but the second half is completely new. This is also the last time I'll be borrowing from that story, as the two deviate completely from here on out. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!

_\- 9:21 Dragon -_

Four years had passed since the day Nathaniel taught Emilia how to shoot a bow. The Couslands made a long overdue journey to Amaranthine to visit the Howes. Emilia, now fourteen years of age, quickly realized that she and Nathaniel were at a rather odd stage in their lives; he was already a man, yet she was still just a girl. She didn't anticipate spending much time with him during this visit. The young Cousland knew that her betrothed was aware of their arrangement, and she decided it best to allow him to be the one to approach her at this age. She wasn't sure if it was out of respect for his feelings, or hers, and decided it was probably best for both.

Emilia knew Fergus and Nathaniel were busy preparing for the hunt with their fathers, and as much as she wanted to go, her father had already made it clear on the trip over that she was still too young to participate. She tried spending time with Thomas, but it became clear within minutes that she no longer had anything in common with, or any interest in spending time with the boy. He had become quite selfish, and had obviously been horribly spoiled. Turning to the third Howe sibling for entertainment, Emilia spent as much time as she could stand with Delilah before slipping away to find something more interesting than art and embroidery.

Knowing the armory would have plenty of weapons and practice targets, Emilia cleverly snuck in while some guards were distracted and quickly took to the shadows, formulating what she would say to the captain of the guard when she decided to reveal her presence to him. She was impressed with herself for getting this far, and was curious as to how long she could keep the charade up.

"I should have guessed I would find you here, Em," a familiar smooth voice called to her.

Emilia stepped from the shadows and towards her favorite Howe. A smirk began to crawl across her face, and upon catching the guard captain's confused expression, her grin grew even wider.

Nathaniel chuckled at both their responses. "Did you actually think he wouldn't have seen you?"

Emilia's chocolate brown locks had grown considerably in length since the last time Nathaniel had seen her, and she now kept it neatly braided and draped over her left shoulder. She twisted the ends between her fingertips as she responded, "of course he would have - when I decided it was time for him to."

The Howe shook his head and smirked, not the least bit surprised by Emilia's actions. "Let me guess - you were bored with my sister?"

Emilia grabbed two daggers off the rack and gave Nathaniel a simple "yup" in response to his question. Nathaniel didn't pry any further - everyone knew Emilia Cousland was a tomboy; she was lovingly called a "spitfire" by everyone who came to know her. Typical feminine pastimes just weren't the kinds of things she was interested in and never would be.

"Do you actually know what you're doing with those?" Nathaniel inquired, responding instead to her fistful of weaponry.

Emilia rolled her emerald eyes. "Of course I do. I've been taking dueling lessons for three years now." She briefly checked her surroundings and gave a whirlwind flourish with the weapons.

"Some would say your father is an enabler," Nathaniel joked.

"Others would say he knows his daughter," Emilia replied matter-of-factly. "You had better watch your tongue, or else I might have to wipe the floor with you, Nathaniel Howe," she teased.

Nathaniel laughed wholeheartedly. "A fourteen year old girl against a twenty year old man? Not going to happen." He turned and began to walk away.

Emilia's voice stopped him in his tracks. "You're just a chicken." She placed her fists on her hips, the pommel of each dagger resting against her side.

Nathaniel turned to face her, rolling his eyes. "No, I just don't want to get in trouble for hurting Teryn Bryce Cousland's little girl."

"Will you _always_ be such a chick - en." Emilia slowly and purposefully uttered the final two syllables.

Nathaniel sighed. He knew the word _always_ was laced with the insinuation that she would _never_ let him live this down. "Alright, fine, if you're so determined to duel, we shall." Emilia gave him a wicked smile and widened her stance, but Nathaniel held up his hand and added a caveat. "But with modified weapons."

Emilia relaxed her posture and cocked an eyebrow. "Those being?"

"Thomas' wooden toys." The groan of frustration that left Emilia's lips caused him to reflexively chuckle. "Meet me in the back courtyard in ten minutes. I'll bring the supplies." Nathaniel ushered Emilia out of the armory ahead of him. Just as the two were about to part ways, he got one more bit in. "Unless _you're_ chicken."

Emilia's maniacal laughter filled the air of Vigil's Keep. She certainly feared nothing - especially not Nathaniel Howe.

* * *

The courtyard was empty save a few guards on patrol. Emilia fiddled with her hair impatiently as she waited for Nathaniel to return; he was taking longer than expected. _Chicken_ , she thought, sure he had backed out of their arrangement.

Just as she stood to leave, the sound of footsteps crunching in the grass caught her attention. She whipped around to see Nathaniel approaching, a handful of wooden weapons in tow as promised. He held out his arms, and Emilia picked two wooden daggers out of the small pile, making note of what was left.

"What kind of nonsense are you up to?" Emilia accused as she pointed out the wooden axe.

Nathaniel stepped back and smiled incredulously. "What? I always dual-wield with an axe and a dagger," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Daddy's boy," Emilia chided jokingly.

Nathaniel chuckled. "Alright, let's get this over with, then." He readied his weapons and widened his stance.

Emilia's lunged at him without warning - the duel was on. Wood clashed against wood as the two fenced gracefully at first, testing the waters of their opponent.

The clatter in the courtyard drew the attention of the guards, and before long, a small crowd of them had gathered to watch. Some cheered on Nathaniel, and others Emilia. Wagers were made as the tiny battle grew more fierce. Neither rogue backed down. Both stepped up their game.

Before long, Rendon and Bryce became aware of the gathering of guards and showed up to see what the fuss was about, finding their children smirking and exhausted as the duel was appearing to near it's end.

"Oh, my dear Emilia," Bryce said with a sigh, shaking his head but grinning all at once.

Emilia stopped for a brief moment to catch her breath and Nathaniel followed suit. Before he could react, the sly little girl somersaulted between his widened stance, popped up behind him, and while standing on her toes, placed one of the wooden daggers to his neck. "I win!" she proclaimed for everyone to hear.

Coins were swiftly exchanged amongst the variety of pleased and disgruntled guards, who then dispersed back to their posts without awaiting orders from the Arl - orders they knew would be delivered harshly if they didn't clear out quickly.

Emilia rushed up to her father and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him affectionately. "Aren't you proud of me, daddy?"

"Yes and no," Bryce responded diplomatically. "I'm proud your skills have developed, but you should know not to pick fights," her father scolded.

"But how do you know Nate didn't start it!?" Emilia retorted.

Bryce gave her a condescending look as he took his daughter's hand and led her away, continuing the lesson she needed to learn in private.

Nathaniel wiped the sweat from his brow as he approached his father, who wore a scowl across his face.

"What?" the younger Howe asked incredulously, continuing to explain without waiting for a response for his father. "It's not like I could tell her 'no.' So I let her win. She's fourteen, I didn't want to hurt her."

"I hope that argument is more convincing to others than it was to me just now." Rendon's rebuke scathed his son's pride, and without further discussion, the arl turned and left Nathaniel standing alone to think.

* * *

_\- 9:22 Dragon -_

It was a beautiful, sunny Summerday in Highever - the perfect day for a wedding. Which was rather appropriate because today was, in fact, the day of a wedding in Highever. The scent of peonies permeated throughout the grounds as Emilia, clad in a pale, greyish blue linen gown, took her place in the front row on the groom's side of the aisle. As Fergus stood under the arbor awaiting his bride, Nathaniel accompanied him as his best man, taking his side. And Maker, was he handsome. His dark sapphire tunic complemented that of Fergus' - though Nathaniel's had silver accents instead of the groom's golden. Said accents matched Nathaniel's bright, sparkling silver eyes, drawing Emilia's attention.

The crowd stood as Oriana, Fergus' bride, walked down the aisle, a trail of white satin flowing behind her. Emilia's gaze followed the bride as she gracefully glided towards the groom. The young Cousland's emerald eyes shimmered, full of hope and excitement. These emotions were not for Oriana, but instead Emilia selfishly reflected on her own future with Nathaniel someday. Once the bride made it up to the arbor, Emilia's orbs immediately fixated back on her betrothed. _Maker, he's so handsome._

His silver eyes flickered over to her, catching a glimpse her new, somewhat more mature form. He swallowed uncomfortably and moved his focus back to his best friend. Today was Fergus' day. _No need to let Emilia get into your head._ Though she was beginning to look more like a woman, she was still just a girl, and Nathaniel had absolutely no clue how to act around her these days.

After the ceremony, Nathaniel approached his sister and asked her to try to keep Emilia occupied. Delilah had become more perceptive as of late, and giggled, knowing exactly why her brother asked this favor. She did as he asked, and managed to keep Emilia's attention for much of the afternoon. Nathaniel knew, however, that he couldn't avoid the young lady Cousland the entire day; there was some news that he absolutely had to share with her before he departed.

Emilia knew what Nathaniel was up to. _Sicking his sister on me, hrmph. Very well, I'll play along._ She was also well aware of the awkwardness of the current situation with her and her betrothed. In an effort to make her guest feel more welcome, Emilia did what was politically correct and spent time with other women. In truth, she just wanted to drag Nathaniel out back and spar, but she knew that wouldn't go over as well as last time. He might even turn her down today. This gathering wasn't about her, after all.

The maid of honor, Oriana's sister, was much closer to Nathaniel in age than Emilia and kept hanging around him during the festivities. _Ugh_ , Emilia rolled her eyes each time she saw the harlot touch his arm. His shoulder. Asked for a dance. _Antivans_. She naively blamed it on the woman's nationality, not knowing at all if this forwardness was just a quality of one, or many, of the ladies from that foreign nation. Nathaniel was polite enough to her, but kept glancing around. It was obvious to Emilia that he was looking to see if she watching, and, of course, she always was. The perceptive young Cousland could also tell that Nathaniel was uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure exactly why that was. Was it because she watching, or was he genuinely not interested in the woman? Nathaniel was doing well to hide his feelings of discomfort from his new acquaintance, but Emilia knew him well and could see all the evidence. _Posture is too straight. Voice is pitched ever so slightly higher. She wouldn't know that, though, he's used that tone the whole time she's been here. He keeps touching the braid behind his ear compulsively. If she was smarter, she would pick up on that._

Finally, the Antivan dared to whisper something in Nathaniel's ear, and Emilia could no longer pretend that her conversation with Delilah mattered. The young Cousland excused herself from her keeper, who giggled just as before when Nathaniel had asked for the favor.

The confident girl made a bee-line across the room to her betrothed, catching the attention of the groom, bride, maid of honor, and best man. Fergus stifled a laugh. Oriana stared at her new sister in-law, unsure of how to react. Oriana's sister gave Emilia a quick glance, but focused her attention instead on playing with Nathaniel's hair, causing Emilia to fume further. The person she was intending to bother was ignoring her; it was the worst kind of insult to Emilia. Nathaniel payed no attention to the Antivan woman's flirtatiousness, but instead smirked at Emilia, likely wondering what the Little Lady Cousland had in store for him. Though petite, she was as tall now as she would ever be. Emilia stopped directly in front of Nathaniel and stared up at him, giving equal consideration to the rival woman that she had received: none. The young Cousland did briefly notice that the Antivan had her hand placed on Nathaniel's shoulder as if he belonged to her.

"We're dancing now, Nate," Emilia announced. It wasn't a question or a request - it was clearly a demand. Fergus shook his head and whispered something to Oriana, who nodded and giggled. Oriana's sister scoffed as Nathaniel stepped closer to Emilia, his lips twisted up into an amused grin. The Antivan woman opened her mouth to contest, but before she could speak, Emilia shut her down. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you think he was available? He's just being nice. I'm his fiancee, you know."

Oriana's sister turned bright red as Fergus erupted in laughter. She turned away, embarrassed, and muttered something to the bride. Nathaniel shook his head as he followed Emilia onto the dance floor.

"Must you always cause a scene?" he asked facetiously, offering his hand to begin the dance.

"Must you always flirt with attractive women in front of me?" Emilia shot back, taking her position as the dance started.

Nathaniel circled Emilia their palms together. "That wasn't flirting. That was dodging. Your brother was trying to 'set me up with someone my own age for one night.' Blame him."

Emilia's narrowed her intense viridian eyes and peered directly into Nathaniel's. "Oh, I will."

After a a few more moves in the dance, Nathaniel spoke up again. "I won't do anything with her, you know."

Wit being her sharpest skill, Emilia replied in time with the music, not missing a single beat. "That may or may not have been true before I came over, but it certainly is now." Nathaniel chuckled softly and slowly spun her, as was appropriate in the dance. When their eyes met again, Emilia continued to speak. "Though, jealous as I am, I could hardly blame you. You're spending your ample youth all pent up due to having a fiancee who is too young for you."

Nathaniel coughed and laughed uncomfortably. "Thanks for pointing that out, dear."

"Anytime," Emilia grinned.

This time it was _his_ wit that was prepared for a rebuttal. "How is it you can be so tactful and coercive in some conversations, yet so unbearably blunt in others?"

"It's a gift," Emilia shrugged. The two continued to dance in uneasy silence until it ended. The young Cousland curtseyed, as was proper, and then addressed Nathaniel again. "You can go back to the rather forward Antivan woman now if you want."

"I think I have enough forward women in my life, thank you very much," Nathaniel retorted, walking at Emilia's side off the dance floor. "Plus, there's something I need to tell you." The pair stopped and turned to face each other. Emilia's widened eyes, heightened brow, and gesture with her hand told Nathaniel to elaborate. He sighed. "My parents have decided that since I'm to be arl, I need proper training. They're squiring me to a cousin of my mother's, Ser Rodolphe. He lives up in the Free Marches, just south of Starhaven."

Emilia blinked. This was interesting news indeed. "For how long?" she inquired.

"Five years, or, as father says, perhaps longer if I'm a slow learner."

"Which you're not," Emilia asserted, giving him a subtle, yet somehow also blunt compliment. She smiled warmly and softened her tone. "At least by then, I'll be all grown up." She tilted her head to the side slightly, placing her delicate hand under her chin. "Perhaps this is for the best."

"What a surprisingly mature reaction," Nathaniel replied with sarcastic shock, fully expecting the slap on the arm he received for the quip. His deep voice chuckled heartily. "It's the first thing my parents have agreed upon in years, and I'll be a better arl in the future for it." Fergus waved Nathaniel back over to him. "I better go. Catch you later, Em." He bowed his head slightly and returned to the bride and groom.

Emilia let the news sink in and wandered back over to Delilah. For the remainder of the reception, the young Cousland attempted to keep herself distracted, trying to forget the fact that after that night, she wouldn't see her best friend for at least another five years.

Unfortunately, she didn't get another chance to speak with Nathaniel before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Emilia, wise beyond her years and all ready to be all grown up. I promise - she does considerably in the next chapter, which is lots of letter-writing fluff. :)


	3. Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Nathaniel exchange letters during his years training in the Free Marches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letters featured in this chapter would be the highlights of those exchanged between Emilia and Nathaniel during these years. They would have written many, many more.
> 
> Also, I hope the formatting is clear enough. If anyone has any suggestions on this, feel free to shoot me a message. I put a horizontal break between letters and put the date in bold at the top of those which jumped forward in time.

  **_\- 9:22 Dragon -_ **

"Correspondence for you, messere," one of Ser Rodolphe's servants approached Nathaniel with folded parchment, kept closed by a wax seal.

Upon examining it, Nathaniel immediately recognized that the seal was that of the Cousland family. "This is from Highever?" he asked as the servant began to depart, already knowing the answer. The servant simply nodded and took his leave.

Since Nathaniel's departure from Ferelden several months ago, he had received a number of letters Amaranthine, but until now, nothing had come from someone other than family. Being a squire in the Free Marches was hard work; letters from back home were a welcome break from his training. As Nathaniel opened the letter, his eyes flickered to the bottom to see who had written it. Nathaniel expected to see Fergus' signature, but instead, he found Emilia's.

_Nathaniel,_

_I'm sure the last thing you want while being squired in the Free Marches is to be interrupted by letters from some obnoxious fifteen-year old girl, but too bad. That's precisely what will happen. And you had better write back, because if not, you'll hear about it for the rest of your life._

_It was good to see you again at Fergus' wedding. A bit weird, but good. I know things have been awkward between us the past few years with you being a man and me still being a girl. I would apologize, but it's not like it's something I have any control over. When you return from your training in five years, though, things will be different. I'll be a woman._

_I feel that writing each other during this time will allow us to remain close, despite the distance. And the best part about letters is you don't have to worry about how to act around me, right? Let's just keep each other informed on how things are going. I hope my letters prove to be more than just the ramblings of a teenaged girl._

_Things around Castle Cousland have been quiet since the wedding. It's nice having Oriana living here. And although Fergus isn't having to travel to Antiva much anymore, father's been keeping him busy. Grooming him to be teryn. You know how that stuff goes. Between Ferg's wife and his duties, we hardly get to spend time together anymore. He did promise to take me hunting soon, though._

_Anyways, that's enough for one letter. I look forward to your reply._

_Your friend,_

_Emilia Cousland_

  
Nathaniel took a fair amount of time in considering his reply before committing ink to parchment.

  
_Emilia,_

_You needn't concern yourself with interrupting my training - you know how stubborn and focused I can be. But I will gladly take the time to read and reply to your letters at the end of the day. And not because you threaten me (you don't)._

_It was good to see you at Fergus' wedding as well. No apology is needed, just as I won't give one, either. We're certainly in an odd place these years. Perhaps they'll be easier with me in the Marches._

_I agree that correspondence is a good idea. Though I doubt you'll change much in my absence; you've always been as stubborn as I._

_Training is going well so far. Ser Rodolphe keeps me busy. Military lessons, chores, training exercises, you name it. It might be fun if he weren't so dull. The man lacks any sense of humor. If he sees this, I'll probably be in trouble. Oh well._

_I hope you and Fergus have fun hunting. I'm sure you will._

_Your friend,_

_Nathaniel Howe_  

* * *

 

**_\- Approximately one year later, 9:23 Dragon -_ **

  _Nathaniel,_

_Fergus and Oriana just had their first child (I know - that was fast!) - a boy who they named Oren. He was born with a head full of dark hair just like they say Fergus was. Being an aunt is special; I've gotten to hold my nephew more than a few times. I wish you could meet him. Fergus does too - he sends his regards and says he misses you._

_Your mother comes to visit a lot now, and Delilah is often with her. We've been spending increasing amounts of time together, and have even become friends - can you believe that? It turns out we enjoy a lot of the same books, which gives us something to talk about. I can tell she misses you. Thomas has been driving her crazy, but that's what siblings are for, right?_

_I hate to tell you bad news, but 'Lilah (that's what I've been calling her) also mentioned that your parents have been arguing even more as of late. Perhaps that's the reason for so many visits. She told me not to tell you, but...well, there it is. You didn't hear it from me._

_This is somewhat embarrassing, so I'm not sure why I'm telling you this, but I got into some serious trouble last week. Here's what happened:_

_One of our mabari, Olivia, is due to give birth soon. I went to check on her one day just after dinner. It was dusk - my second favorite part of day only to dawn, you know._

_Anyways, I caught some young man, about your age, but blonde, stealing the scraps of food that was fed to the mabari. I felt horribly sorry for him. He had such kind eyes. He wasn't trying to take anything else, so I told him to stay put and that I would get him more food._

_I went into the kitchen, stole a towel, and wrapped the leftover bread and cheese from that night's supper in it. As I headed back outside, I overheard some heavily armed men talking to father. They were Templars, Nate. Looking for that man, who was evidently a mage. When the Templar leader assured Pa that this mage was no malificar to worry about, only a slippery one who had an affinity for escaping, I decided to help him (you know I find magic amazing and think it's awful that mages are trapped in a tower). I ran back outside, gave him the food, and told him to run - that I would distract the Templars._

_The mabari keeper told Pa what I did after the knights finally made it out back to check. I have to be more careful about others being around. Learned my lesson on that the hard way._

_I really do hope he got away - that my actions were worth it. I'm on kitchen duty for a month as punishment. And I hope that I don't lose my pick of the litter over this._

_I swear I'll grow up soon._

_\- Em_

* * *

_Em,_

_Send Fergus and Oriana my congratulations on their son. I look forward to meeting him someday._

_I'm glad to hear you've been spending more time with Delilah. Sounds like you've grown up a bit - a year or so ago you wouldn't have even considered calling her a friend. I'll bet you'll both learn a lot from each other._

_Thank you for telling me of my parents. Maker knows none of my family mentions the tension in the rare letter they send me. Delilah at least is good about writing me, but she never says anything negative. I'll pretend I know nothing of it for the sake of your relationship with my sister - but truly, thank you for letting me know._

_And that is...quite the story. I can't say I would have done the same._

_Apologies on the brevity of this letter - Ser Rodolphe has demanded that I finish reading "Siege and Occupation Tactics According to Chevalier Tradition" by Ser Viscount Michel Lafaille (such riveting literature) as soon as possible, but I wanted to write to you tonight._

_\- Nate_

* * *

**_\- 9:24 Dragon -_ **

  _Dearest Emilia,_

_My sincerest apologies that this letter is late for your seventeenth nameday. I suppose you're almost a woman now, aren't you? I hope you and Delilah enjoyed your trip to Denerim._

_We've just returned from the most wonderful Grand Tourney in Tantervale. You should have seen it, Em. The whole city was decorated in blue and gold and people filled the streets dancing and singing. It was marvelous. You would have loved it. Perhaps someday I'll take you._

_Believe it or not, I ended up stumbling into an archery contest. Literally. I almost got hit by a stray arrow. Ended up winning, though - I know you're not surprised._

_Ser Rodolphe insisted I participate in the grand melee. Not my favorite, but I did alright - took out my fair share of competitors before being defeated. I couldn't use stealth in a setting like that, and you know being sneaky is where we Howes excel. Anyways, I suppose my training has paid off; I surprised myself with how well I did. I think Rodolphe was hoping I would do better, but he still gave me some coin for it. I spent most of it on ale and cakes, as well as a replica sword - a keepsake of the event. I did save enough to get something for you, though. I'm not sure why I thought about you when I saw this musical bronto toy, but I did. Something about being tough yet sweet at the same time, I suppose. I hope you like it._

_The tourney was easily the best time I've had up here in the Marches, if not my life. The best time that didn't include yourself of course, my lady._

_Yours,_

_Nathaniel_

* * *

_My Nathaniel (you did sign your last letter "yours"),_

_I'll forgive you for missing my nameday just this once. The Grand Tourney is a fair enough excuse. Seventeen is just a silly number - Mum says I already act like I'm all grown up. I think she's proud, but also that part of her wishes I could stay her silly little spitfire-girl forever._

_'Lilah and I had the best time in Denerim. I still can't believe I had fun doing some girly things. The best part of the whole trip though was that my father surprised me with the most amazing gift - a week's worth of lessons with the duelist Isabela! And she said I have natural talent! (I know she wasn't lying because I overheard her saying it to one of her peons when Pa and I were not supposed to be around.) It made up for some of the less fun girl stuff, I suppose._

_I would have been surprised had you attended The Grand Tourney without winning an archery contest, my dear. And I'm proud of your progress in your training. Glad to hear all these years spent away is not for naught._

_I'm happy you enjoyed the tourney, it sounds lovely and just like my kind of time. I suppose I'll allow you to take me someday._

_Ale, cakes, and a sword replica sound like a perfectly fine way to spend money to me. And I love the bronto - your sentiment is surprisingly sweet. I could do with more of that. My mabari Oliver loves the little song it plays. He barks happily when I wind it up. I wish you could come visit us._

_Yours,_

_Emilia_

* * *

**_\- 9:25 Dragon -_ **

  _My Emilia,_

_Ser Rodolphe still hates my affinity for archery. He's started something new to try to deter me from it. Each time he catches me practicing it in lieu of the sword he has me clean the stables. It's completely worth it, though. He still hasn't bothered to get to know me well enough to know that I'll never be a Chevalier like him. I'll always be shit with a shield._

_We recently made a trip to the court of Starkhaven, where I had the pleasure of meeting the royal family. One of their sons, Prince Sebastian, also has an affinity for bows. He still has room yet to grow, though. I gave him some pointers._

_I've just heard the terrible news of King Marric's disappearance. Although it is horribly unfortunate, something good does come out of it. Father insists I attend Prince Cailan's coronation and wedding, much to Ser Rodolphe's dismay. He hates interruptions, and a trip all the way to Denerim is the "worst kind."_

_But I think it's the best kind. It's been far too long since I've seen my family, Fergus, and you, my love. I can't wait to see you there._

_Yours,_

_Nathaniel_

  
Emilia clenched the letter to her chest, whilst a grin sprawled across her beaming face from cheek to cheek. Elated, she sighed. _He used the words "my love."_ The young woman had already been looking forward to the coronation and royal wedding, but now she simply could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy - I wonder how much different this wedding will be from the last! I would also like to give a huge thanks to those who have left reviews/comments - it really helps keep me going and always brightens my day. :)


	4. A Royal Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Emilia attend the wedding of Cailan and Anora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention anywhere specifically in the chapter, but Emilia is 18 and Nathaniel 24 here. :) Also, massive thanks to my beta reader, Ms Sticha.

_\- 9:25 Dragon -_

The Denerim Chantry was filled with teryns, arls, banns, and members of noble families from all across Ferelden. Everyone's gaze was glued on the king's bride, Anora Mac Tir, as she walked down the aisle clad in the most beautiful, ornate white gown. Everyone except Nathaniel; he couldn't keep eyes off the brunette in the deep green velvet gown. Her hair was braided, as was usual, but this time the long braid had been pulled into a loose bun instead of thrown over her shoulder. A few flowers decorated her hair, but nothing compared to the amount the soon-to-be-queen had. Golden stitches brought a subtle contrast in the viridian gown, catching the light and sparkling gently. The wearer of said dress had eyes the perfect color to match. Emerald eyes that watched the royal wedding filled with hope and excitement - not only for the king and queen, but also for her own future. It was a familiar look, just like she had during her own brother's wedding.

Nathaniel grinned widely as he observed the object of his affections, his betrothed, Emilia. The letters she sent him over the past few years while he was in the Free Marches always gave him something to look forward to. He could sense her growth and maturation with each new letter. Something the correspondence couldn't convey, however, was how she had matured physically. She had blossomed into her petite form, complete now with gorgeous curves. Her athletic nature and practices had given definition to her muscles, the tone of her arms apparent through the form-fitting dress. With Emilia sitting next to Nathaniel now, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Her hands laid in her lap, only inches away from his. It would be so easy for him to reach out and place his on hers. Nathaniel wondered what her fingers felt like - if they were soft, calloused, or most likely a combination of both. He wanted to touch her, and finding no reason not to, Nathaniel bravely placed his warm, rough hand atop hers. Without turning her head, Emilia shifted her emerald gaze to meet Nathaniel's silver. She smiled proudly as she twisted her hand beneath his, pressing her palm against his. He interlaced his fingers with her slender ones. She turned to face him completely for a brief moment, beaming radiantly. As was proper, she focused her attention back on the wedding, or at least pretended to. Nathaniel forced his gaze up to the altar, but his mind remained on their touch. Her hands were soft, delicate, with a few light callouses on the ridge of her palm from dueling. _Perfect._ She clearly practiced often to have developed them given that she wore gloves whenever she sparred. She was adventurous, clever, exquisitely beautiful. Everything he could have ever wanted in a woman and more. The Maker surely smiled upon him.

To say Nathaniel was struggling with his impatience during all this pomp and circumstance for the king and queen would have been an understatement. Though he had looked forward to finally seeing Emilia again on this day, he hadn't known exactly how much being around her would affect him. He wanted to hear her voice, her giggle. To watch her move with grace. Hell, he just wanted to take her out back and spar - among other things.

With the ceremony having finally come to an end, the row of Couslands and Howes stood, preparing to exit the Chantry upon their turn. Nathaniel and Emilia did not release each other's hands. She began to blush, knowing others could see their silent statement. Nathaniel let out a nearly inaudible chuckle; from everything Fergus had told him the night before, nothing made his sister blush.

Nothing except Nathaniel, apparently.

* * *

Immediately following the ceremony was a receiving line. All in attendance of the royal wedding gave their congratulations to the couple. Most received a smile and a "thank you" from the king and queen, but Anora took the time to stop and kiss Emilia on the cheek.

"If it isn't Ferelden's other famous betrothed couple?" The newly crowned queen greeted Emilia and Nathaniel in a sweet and friendly manner. "Save me a dance for later," she insisted to Emilia just before moving on.

Next came dinner. The banquet was, of course, the most luxurious of feasts, featuring every kind of roast, fruit, and cheese one could imagine. While the food was delicious, it was another part of the evening where Emilia and Nathaniel didn't really have the opportunity to catch up freely. Rendon and Bryce sat across from each other, followed by their wives, then the daughters, and then their sons.

Nathaniel's sister giggled as she caught him smiling at Emilia from across the table. Delilah leaned over and whispered into his ear. "This certainly is different than the last wedding we all attended, isn't?" Nathaniel's neck flushed slightly, causing her to giggle even more.

Oren came over and squeezed himself between Fergus and Emilia. He was barely two but already toddling around, though not talking much. He put his tiny hand on Emilia's arm. She turned to catch his beautiful little turquoise eyes looking up at her.

"Aun Em!" he smiled.

Nathaniel couldn't help but watch their little moment.

"Yes, Oren?" Emilia beamed back at her nephew. The little one patted her thigh and batted his long eyelashes.

"Oh, alright, then," Emilia giggled as she picked up the boy, placing him on her lap. Fergus looked over, kindly asked if he was bothering her, and she reassured him that he wasn't. Emilia adored her nephew. Oren pointed at the berries on her plate and said something that Nathaniel thought resembled "please." Emilia picked up a berry and fed it to Oren, chuckling slightly as she met Nathaniel's gaze. "Something we have in common," she explained to him softly.

"He seems to really like you," Nathaniel noted.

"He better," Emilia laughed. "I'm giving him my beloved berries."

Nathaniel made a point to save some of his - offering them to Emilia after Oren had returned to his mother. She of course accepted.

At the conclusion of dinner, the minstrels announced that the dance floor was open. Nathaniel stood and beamed at Emilia from across the table. "We're dancing now."

Fergus and Oriana began to laugh hysterically. The Howe and Cousland parents looked clueless as to what could be so funny, other than perhaps the fact that Emilia's face had turned bright red. She stood and bowed her head, making her way around the table to her dance partner. A few moments later, the parents erupted into laughter - Fergus must have explained to them the little scene that Emilia had caused at his wedding using those exact same words.

Dancing with Nathaniel couldn't be more different this time than the last. There was no hostile sarcasm. No awkward age difference. No uncomfortable silence.

"You look incredible," Nathaniel whispered in her ear. "Stunning," he confessed, his strong hand finding the small of her back.

She grinned widely. "I could say the same about you, Nathaniel Howe."

"Could you?" he chuckled.

She batted her long lashes slowly as their eyes met. The striking exchange of their gazes interrupted their conversation, leaving both speechless. Maker, did she want him to kiss her. But she knew he wouldn't, not now. Their parents were undoubtedly watching the whole affair. They continued to dance in a comfortable silence, relishing the chance to hold and touch each other.

At the conclusion of the dance, pale, delicate fingers wrapped around Nathaniel's shoulder. The tall, blonde queen stepped out to his side. "May I cut in for the next dance?" Her royal highness addressed Nathaniel, in reference to Emilia. He respectfully bowed and granted the queen her wish. Two women dancing in court wasn't unheard of in Ferelden, but it wasn't the most common occurrence either. Anora was clearly making a bit of a statement by asking Emilia to dance; it wasn't something anyone would miss.

"It's been a good many years since we've seen each other," the queen recollected. Emilia agreed, and Anora continued. "Now that I'm living much closer to Highever, I do hope you'll come to visit more often. You're one of the most powerful young women in Ferelden, and that means I wish us to be friends, of course."

Emilia chuckled. "Is that so, your Majesty?"

The queen elaborated. "You're the daughter of Teryn Bryce Cousland and the future Arlessa of Amaranthine. Plus, it's obvious to everyone that Nathaniel Howe adores you. And I've heard that you, like me, are intelligent and good with people. Nathaniel will undoubtedly seek your council someday."

Emilia thanked Anora for the compliment and promised to visit her in Denerim on a regular basis - being a friend to the queen would certainly have its advantages. The pair of young women continued to converse as they danced, exchanging light, personal banter. At the conclusion of the dance, Anora returned to her king.

Emilia bid the new queen adieu and scanned the ballroom for Nathaniel. She had attempted to keep an eye on him while dancing with Anora, but he seemed to have disappeared. Emilia sauntered along the edges of the grand hall, her visage calm and confident.

Suddenly, a strong hand pulled her into a dark corner. Emilia nearly gasped, but any concern she had disappeared as soon as she found his familiar silver eyes. "Nathaniel," she breathed, her heart racing.

"I thought you might like to get away from all of this for a little while," he purred into her ear. Trying to maintain her composure, Emilia nodded in agreement. A smirk drew across Nathaniel's face, his mischievous nature causing Emilia's chest to pound even faster. He took her hand and led her through the most shadowed parts of the hall, eventually stopping near an open window towards the back. Nathaniel gestured towards it, and Emilia grinned as she climbed outside. The pair knew better than to sneak off, but this was a rule they were willing to break. So long as they were not gone long, they could get away with it.

Exiting the ballroom through the window led them to a small hill. There wasn't anyone around as it was rather far from the main courtyard, their spot just a few yards from the palace walls. Emilia tested the grass with her hands, and when she found it was dry, she sat down. Nathaniel joined her on the lawn, his hand finding its way back to hers yet again - not that she minded.

For a few moments, the two stared at the stars, grinning in silence, just enjoying being near the other. Eventually, Nathaniel spoke.

"You've changed since I last saw you. Grown." his leathery voice professed.

An enticing shimmer filled Emilia's eyes. "It pleases you, I hope?" she asked through a smirk.

Nathaniel chuckled, somewhat surprised by her response. "Since when do you care about pleasing others?"

"I care about pleasing you," the young woman flirted. She could only imagine what kind of effect her coy statement was having on him.

Nathaniel cleared the shock from his throat. "Yes, well, it does, actually," he confessed, turning to face her.

"You've changed, too," she noted, meeting his gaze.

"Oh?"

"You're more confident. Forward." She looked back at the starry heavens.

Nathaniel laughed again. "Yes, well, the last time I saw you, you weren't yet a woman and I had no clue how to act around you."

"You're still just as handsome, though. If not more so," she continued, eyes fixed on the sky, ignoring his previous comment. She would rather they put her juvenile actions from the past behind them.

He scooted close to her, pressed his thigh against hers, and put his arm behind her back. She leaned into him, placed her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his leg. He twitched, her touch sending a shiver down his spine. He swallowed hard, trying to maintain his composure. "And you, my love, are incredibly beautiful."

" _My love_?" Emilia stressed the words, looking up at him. He had written them in his most recent letter but she had yet to hear him speak the words.

"Yes, _my love_ ," Nathaniel reiterated. "That's not a problem, is it?"

She grinned as she again looked up to the stars, trying to hide the heat that was tinting her complexion. "I suppose not."

"You're blushing again," Nathaniel accused playfully.

"I do not blush," Emilia asserted.

His rough hand cupped her chin, bringing it to face him. "You do for me, _my love_." He stressed the words again, teasing her, his face mere inches away from hers. Only the smallest of movements was necessary to close the distance between them. Her emerald eyes challenged him, a stark contrast to the flustered redness of her cheeks.

Suddenly, his lips were upon hers. Full, warm, soft - yet commanding. His hand gently caressed her cheek as he kissed her, and Maker, did she kiss him back. Emilia had spent years pining over him, the man she would one day marry. She had been too young for him until now, and the space and respect he gave her only further affirmed her infatuation. Nathaniel Howe was a gentleman: one with a sense of adventure, maturity, and decisiveness. Tonight she was beginning to see a dark, impetuous and dominant side of him - facets of his personality she hadn't known until now. Typically, Emilia walked all over people, men included. She rather liked that she couldn't do that with him.

A harsh voice came from the window. "Nathaniel!" Rendon hissed, the sound breaking into the private escape, interrupting their private moment. "You two had better get back inside before Teryn Cousland notices your absence."

His father was right, and both of them knew it. Begrudgingly, they returned to the party. The couple spent the rest of the night sending each other knowing glances, whispering sweet nothings, exchanging gentle, subtle touches, and even had a few more dances. The betrothed pair hardly left each other's side. When the ball ended, Nathaniel bid his adieu to Emilia by offering a sweet kiss on her hand. Her parents had been present for the gesture: Eleanor sighed an approving "aw," and Bryce smiled happily.

* * *

Saying goodbye the following morning was the hardest thing Emilia had ever done. Getting to spend one evening with Nathaniel had been such a pleasure, such a tease, and she wanted so much more. Her hand still tingled with the memory of his touch, as did her lips. The intimate kiss they had shared on the lawn still clung to the forefront of her mind. She longed to feel his lush lips pressed against hers - and wondered what they would feel like elsewhere on her body. It had all been like some scene straight from one of her romance novels - and she had read enough of them to know what came next.

Last night Emilia had wanted nothing more than to sneak away from the Cousland Denerim residence and steal into the Howe's. She struggled with the temptation, but ultimately resisted it, knowing even she wasn't stealthy enough to keep her presence from Rendon Howe. She thought maybe Nathaniel would do the opposite and infiltrate her home, but it was not so, and probably for similar reasons. Well, that and if he had gotten caught sneaking into her room, he probably would have been in much more trouble than if she had been caught sneaking into his. Emilia wanted more of Nathaniel to be sure, but she shoved the thought from her mind - it would be years yet until she would get that wish.

Now it was time for Nathaniel to depart to go back to the Free Marches for another two years. Emilia didn't want to say goodbye, and by the slight shimmer in his eye, neither did Nathaniel. He pulled his betrothed into a warm embrace, his lips moving toward her ear.

"Only two years until I come back and make you mine forever. It's been three already. We can handle two more, right?"

Emilia nodded, her chin rubbing against his shoulder, breathing in his scent of leather and fresh pine one last time. She didn't want to let him go. "We can. I'll miss you, Nate."

"And I you, Em." He begrudgingly pulled away from her, still holding her toned forearms in his long, slender grip.

Bryce's voice broke into their moment. "Oh, go on," the teryn chuckled. "You have my permission, Nathaniel."

The pair smiled, thankful for her father's understanding. Nathaniel swept her typical stray lock behind her ear and rested his calloused palm against her blushing cheek. Emilia leaned in closer, going up to her toes to help to close the distance. Nathaniel bowed his head, softly pressing his lips against hers. Time froze, if only for a moment. A moment neither of them wanted to end. Unfortunately, it was shattered when Ser Rodolphe shouted from the horses, reminding Nathaniel that it was time to depart.

"Two years, _my love_ ," he purred as he released her lips from his, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He walked over to his horse without looking back, but Emilia watched him even so. She wouldn't take her eyes off him until so long as it was possible to see him.

As he saddled and hopped onto his horse, Emilia's heart dropped deeper in her chest. _He will wave goodbye, won't he?_

Sure enough, Nathaniel turned, waved, and winked to his Em just as the horse began to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk tsk, breaking the rules. But not all of them. Yet. :D Thanks again to those reading along, and a special thanks to those to bookmarked, subscribed, or left comments. It seriously makes my day to hear from y'all readers in any capacity! :)


	5. An Unfortunate Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Nathaniel attend a funeral. 
> 
>   **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Brief mentions of alcoholism and suicide.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a short and sad chapter, but good things are coming in the next. ;)

_\- 9:26 Dragon -_

The heat of the flames warmed Emilia's face, which was the only exposed part of her skin on this dreadful, frozen evening in Amaranthine. The crackle of the pyre was the sole sound to be heard even though a crowd of people stood around it. Emilia, now nineteen years of age, slid her gloved hand against Nathaniel's, the smooth leather nearly silent as it met his. She intertwined her fingers with her love's and he squeezed her hand tightly. Emerald eyes turned their focus away from the pyre and to the man she was concerned for. He stood tall, stiffer than usual, his jaw tightly clenched. His lips pressed into a frown, his eyes dark even as they focused on the fire. The flames reflected in his steel orbs, dancing and giving light to his eyes, a trespasser to his melancholy disposition. His brow was slightly knitted, quivering as he worked hard to maintain his composure. He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple moving in a grievous pace. Nathaniel squeezed Emilia's hand even tighter, pouring all the pain he didn't want the others to see into his grasp. She didn't mind; she knew he needed it.

Conflict filled Emilia's heart on this evening. She would be lying if she said she wasn't glad to see Nathaniel, but the current circumstances made it wrong to feel that way. Any other interruption to Nathaniel's training would have been welcome - but this sort absolutely was not.

The body burning on the funeral pyre was his mother's.

The official cause of death announced had been "a chronic illness," but Emilia knew better. _Suicide by Antivan brandy._

Sniffles came from the other side of Emilia, so she reached over with her free hand and gently rubbed the back of her close and grieving friend. Delilah shifted toward Emilia, and soon enough the petite Cousland was holding her significantly taller friend. Her mother's death was both a tragedy and a cathartic release for her Delilah, who had been unsuccessful in her numerous attempts to convince Elaine to stop drinking. Instead, the Howe daughter had to witness her mother's slow and painful decline. Worry filled Emilia's heart - her friend would be alone with Rendon and Thomas now at Vigil's Keep, with no mother there to distract or help her. However, it was also possible that the tensions in the Howe household would be less now; the parents could no longer fight given that one of them was dead.

Emilia observed everyone around the pyre. Rendon stood stoned faced, hardly seeming affected by the loss of his wife at all. Thomas, who was now sixteen, seemed to simply copy everything his father did. One would expect the boy to appear more torn up, and perhaps even cry for the mother who had spoiled him rotten. No tears came from any of the Howe men, and whether that was because of pride or a lack of caring, Emilia was unsure - except for Nathaniel. His tight hold on her delicate hand spoke volumes for how he felt; he was grieving his mother without revealing his feelings to his father. Such feelings would be respected in any other family, but would perhaps be seen as a weakness to Rendon Howe.

Rendon met Emilia's stare briefly and she held his harsh gaze as long as it lingered; she would never show him weakness. As much as she loved Nathaniel, Emilia hated her future father-in-law. Once the cold widower moved his focus elsewhere, Emilia shifted her gaze to check on her own family. Her mother wept for the loss of her dear friend, and her father consoled his wife, his brow knotted, concerned. Fergus and his family stood respectful, quiet, frowns drawn across their faces. Poor Oren was only three and had no idea what was going on. He began to stir, and thus Oriana guided him away from the pyre before he could disturb anyone.

At the conclusion of the funeral, the Couslands retired to the guest quarters, but Emilia had no plans to stay where she was supposed to that night. _Nathaniel needs me._ Grateful for having practiced her stealth skills, Emilia was exhilarated to get the chance to use them in a situation that could have real consequences. Getting caught stealing an apple from her own kitchen was one thing, being discovered sneaking into a man's room in the middle of the night was another. She snuck her way through Vigil's Keep to Nathaniel's room, careful to stay light on her feet, stick to the shadows, and pause and check every turn.

Her heart pounded as she began to round the final corner. She had checked around it just like the rest, and the way was clear. She stepped out and saw Thomas enter the hall from another corridor, his head luckily dropped down towards the floor. Her breath hitched as she pressed back against the wall, listening carefully for the door to open and close, praying to Andraste that Thomas was indeed going to his room and not heading her way.

Upon hearing the blessed sounds she had been counting on, Emilia checked the hall one more time. It was clear, and so without hesitation she swiftly glided down the corridor and stopped just in front of Nathaniel's door. She knew she couldn't knock, otherwise Thomas may have heard. Silently, she placed her hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

Nathaniel sat on the edge of the bed wearing only breeches and a simple white shirt, head hung down, his bare hands twisting through uncharacteristically messy hair. As Emilia stepped forward, broken glass crackled beneath her boots, the remains shattered bottle of brandy. The scent of the alcohol stung her nose; the philter had just recently been destroyed. Nathaniel looked up, his steel eyes full of rage and depression. Emilia took another step into the room and quietly closed the door behind her. Liquor dripped down the wooden door, its trail leaving a stain.

"You shouldn't be here," his dark voice rasped.

"Like hell I shouldn't be," Emilia replied in a harsh hushed tone, approaching her love.

Nathaniel shook his head. "Thomas' room is just next door, if he hears you..."

"He'll what, tell your father on me? You think I care?" She spoke with conviction but still kept her voice down.

"Perhaps you should," Nathaniel noted.

Emilia sat next to him on the bed. "All I care about right now is you." She laid one hand on his leg, just above his knee, and pointed towards the broken bottle with the other. "And clearly you aren't ok, so don't even try to tell me that you are."

Nathaniel exhaled heavily, taking her hand in his. "Don't think for a minute that I don't want you here, because I do, it's just..."

Emilia's emerald orbs met his silver ones. "What?" she breathed, their faces close.

He sighed again. "Tonight isn't what I want for you. And if you stay, I'm worried I might lose control."

Crimson painted Emilia's cheeks. _Is he saying what I think he is?_ She was baffled, speechless. _Emilia Cousland always knows what to say,_ she scolded herself, attempting to come up with a reply.

But Nathaniel continued before she could. "Besides, if you fall asleep here and your parents don't find you where you're supposed to be in the morning, we'll both be in a lot of trouble."

Emilia objected, shaking her head. "Given the circumstances - "

"There is someone who needs you more than I do tonight," Nathaniel interrupted. He placed a finger over Emilia's lips, encouraging her not to contest. In the silence that followed, a mournful sound of lamentation filled the room. The cries from the next room may have been muffled by the walls, but Emilia could clearly hear a woman struggling to calm herself.

_Delilah._ It seemed so obvious now. _Of course she shouldn't be left alone tonight_. While Elaine's death certainly affected Nathaniel, he hadn't been the one around to watch as she crumbled into a shell of the woman she used to be.

_Who she used to be._ Emilia reflected on that thought, knowing that Elaine had never been the most affectionate mother to Nathaniel. She was too extreme with her first and last children, but just right with the middle one. Elaine had spoiled Thomas, and been kind, yet firm with Delilah, but Maker, was she tough on Nathaniel. Emilia recalled the last conversation she had with his mother. She thought the words aloud, so that he could hear them.

" _I know I was always terrible at showing Nathaniel, but I love him. My first. I fear I was too harsh to him. But I have some peace because of you, Emilia. I've seen you two together. You do something I never could. You make my son happy."_

It took Nathaniel a moment to process what Emilia had just said, given her lack of specification as to whose words they were. It was clear on his face when it clicked; his eyes glossed over, his brow twisted in. Finally, a tear escaped his stone grey eyes and Emilia embraced him. He buried his head into her shoulder, and she held him tight.

After lingering for a short while, Nathaniel came back up and met Emilia's eyes with his own. "Thank you, Em," he breathed, his breath hot on her face.

Sweet silence followed their moment, only to be swiftly shattered by the weeping coming from the neighboring room. Emilia placed her lips on Nathaniel's, lightly and briefly, knowing anything longer and she would never leave. She knew he was right; she knew what she needed to do. "I'll be just down the hall if you need me, ok?"

Nathaniel placed his forehead against hers and ran his fingers over her hair. "Go take care of Del." His words may have insisted she leave, but his body begged her to stay.

Reluctantly, Emilia released him and walked backed towards the door. She turned and nodded once slowly before departing. It killed her to leave him. Just as she was about to change her mind and stay, Delilah's cries could be heard again. Emilia swallowed, rooting herself in purpose and her resolution. With as much skill as she had gotten in, the Cousland rogue snuck out of her lover's room and went straight to Delilah's.

The next morning, Emilia was certainly in a bit of trouble when her parents discovered she wasn't in her room. It was quickly forgiven when she was found with Delilah, who was sleeping peacefully, her head on Emilia's shoulder.


	6. Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rendon is a dick, Emilia is manipulative, Nathaniel is _hungry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third section of this chapter is NSFW. ;) This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but I just really didn't want to break it before the good stuffs. Of which the next few chapters will have plenty.

_\- 9:27 Dragon -_

A cool autumn breeze mingled with Emilia's long chocolate locks. As she sat up in her favorite tree, the wind teased and tore through her tresses, pushing them across her face, distracting her from escaping into the world of her novel. She groaned, grabbed the locks, and tied them into a giant knot in an attempt to keep them more interrupting her further. _That'll be the last time I leave my hair down, s_ he decided. The twenty-year-old noble resumed her reading, only to have the knot fall out and her hair block her vision yet again.

Frustrated, Emilia looked up from her book, sweeping the locks back and tucking them behind her ear. The distraction became a grateful one, as it allowed her to spot a courier approaching Highever. She was expecting to hear news of Nathaniel's return plans any day now, and hoped the man was bringing her just that. Emilia snapped the book shut and deftly scaled down the tree. She intercepted the messenger, standing between him and one of Highever's guard.

The man holding the letter smiled as he handed it to Emilia. "From Ser Rodolphe's Estate in the Marches. For you, my lady."

For years now this courier had been delivering letters to Highever, and Emilia had become somewhat familiar with the middle-aged gentleman. She was so excited when he delivered what would likely be the last letter coming from the Free Marches that she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Glenn!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Cousland," the messenger responded with a chuckle.

Elated, Emilia dashed into the estate and sat in her favorite chair in the parlor. She hastily opened the letter, her nimble fingers able to do so without tearing it.

> _My Emilia,_
> 
> _I regret that I have unfortunate news. Because of the numerous interruptions to my training, Ser Rodolphe has decided that I need to stay here for another year, maybe two. I completely disagree, and wrote to my father, asking him to come and evaluate me himself. He turned me down flat, stated that he trusted Ser Rodolphe's judgement, and threatened to make Thomas heir if I were to leave prematurely. It's bullshit, Em. I doubt staying here any longer will be of any benefit. I explained to my father that at this point it would make more sense for me to learn more of the politics of Amaranthine, but he insists I stay here in the Free Marches for awhile longer. I really hope this isn't all a ploy to keep me away so he can make Thomas the heir anyways. I wouldn't put it past him, except that me being the future arl is part of the reason your parents agreed on the marriage arrangement. Still, it worries me that he's up to something._
> 
> _I suppose we'll just have to settle on writing letters to each other for awhile longer, my love. I'm sorry._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _Nathaniel_

Her stomach became an aching pit. Tears brimmed in her emerald eyes, threatening to overflow. Disappointment and sadness quickly turned to rage. Her tiny hands crumpled the paper into a ball which she discarded onto the chair before storming off to her chambers. It was time to blow off some steam.

After changing into her armor and equipping her daggers, Emilia sought out her favorite sparring partner, Ser Gilmore. As the most skilled knight at Castle Highever, he always gave her the greatest challenge in a duel. She beat him almost as often as he defeated her, and Emilia preferred it that way. It kept things fun. Most of the other knights didn't dare to give Emilia their best in a duel, resulting in her always winning, which did nothing but bore her. Ser Gilmore knew her well enough to know she wasn't some delicate flower. Emilia was also positive that he had a crush on her, and though she never encouraged it, she had been known use his feelings as a means of manipulating her way into getting what she wanted from time to time.

Strangely, she found him mucking out the stables. Evidently he had done something to warrant this as punishment, but Emilia didn't care.

"I'll take care of it," she asserted. "I need you. Now."

Her provocative stance distracted the poor knight. "My lady?"

"To spar, of course!" Emilia batted her eyebrows. "Would you not rather do that than..." she gestured all around the stables. "This?"

Ser Gilmore agreed heartily and the two were off to the training grounds.

Emilia came at Ser Gilmore harder than ever before, focusing all her anger into her blades. She was pissed beyond belief - at Ser Rodolphe, at Rendon Howe, even at Nathaniel a bit, though she knew it wasn't his fault. He had been working his hardest these past few years so he could come home to her.

In a rare occurrence, Emilia managed to cause Ser Gilmore to fall to the ground.

He breathed heavily. "I think I need a holiday," he grumbled.

A light went off in Emlia's mind. "Ser Gilmore, you're brilliant!"

Footsteps approached behind her. Gilmore, propped up by his forearms, darted his eyes past Emilia. They widened when he saw he who was coming.

Emilia immediately recognized her father's voice. "Ser Gilmore, why are my stables - " The teryn paused mid-sentence. "Ah, now I see. Please return to your duties."

The knight scrambled to his feet. "Yes, your lordship! Sorry, your lordship!" The young man bowed and scurried off.

Before his daughter turned around, Bryce addressed her. "Conscripting Ser Gilmore again to deal with your temper, Pup?"

Emilia, putting on an act, scowled and turned towards her father, arms folded across her chest. "How would - "

Bryce held up a the parchment she had left crumpled on the chair, though it had now been smoothed as much as possible. "I must say I'm disappointed as well, especially considering Rendon has yet to say anything to me about it. I'm afraid there isn't much we can do, Pup."

He held out his arms, offering his daughter an embrace which she of course accepted. She looked up at her father, her big green eyes finding his, a slight smirk drawing across her face. He chuckled, still holding his girl. "Oh dear, I know that face. Just what are you plotting now, Emilia?"

She took her father's arm and walked with him back into the castle. "Well, Father, since you asked..."

* * *

Perhaps the most smug and satisfied visage in all of Thedas covered Emilia's face as she laid eyes on Ser Rodolphe's estate for the first time. Her plan had worked, and soon she would be enjoying Nathaniel's company for an entire week.

Emilia had proposed that her father write Ser Rodolphe requesting that they visit. The pretense for said journey would be business in Starkhaven, but Bryce noted his disappointment in Nathaniel's extended stay in his letter. He stated that his daughter would be accompanying him, and proposed a break for Nathaniel as a means of appeasing them for having to wait at least another year for the wedding. Rodolphe would have been mad to have turned such a proposition down - a few houseguests was nothing in exchange for earning favor with the Teryn of Highever. Emilia also pointed out that this journey would give Fergus a chance to run things at home without their father around. Eleanor would keep a close eye on how Fergus handled things, but would let him do so on his own. She would evaluate how her son did and let Bryce know her conclusions upon his return. Bryce knew he was long overdue to visit Starkhaven, that his son needed an opportunity to practice and learn, and that Emilia would never let it go if he didn't do anything about Nathaniel's extension in his training. Her plan was clever, and so he indulged her. Given that she was not needed for the business in Starkhaven, Emilia would stay at Ser Rodolphe's estate while Bryce attended his business in the city, which was only half a day's journey away.

After six long days of travel on horseback, across the Waking Sea, and through the Vimmark Mountains, Emilia finally laid eyes on the sizeable estate of Ser Rodolphe. The sun was setting on her left, the stables to her right already cast in a shadow of night. A stable hand approached the Cousland travel party, expecting their arrival. Emilia ignored the servant's offer of assistance and hopped off her horse skillfully. Her muscles ached from the journey, but she was stubborn and wouldn't be perceived as a weak girl around new faces. Another man, tall and sinewy, leaned against a pillar. The clasps on his leather armor twinkled in the low light of dusk. The man came out from the shadows as she came down from her steed, a grin a mile wide strewn across his face. His silver eyes quickly glanced across her entire form, appreciating the view of her in leather adventuring armor.

"Nathaniel!" Emilia exclaimed as the pair quickly closed the distance, folding into his embrace.

"I can't believe you're actually here." Nathaniel squeezed her tightly before releasing her and turning to greet her father. "Your Lordship," Nathaniel greeted the teryn properly, bowing his head.

Bryce chuckled and grinned. "Such wonderful manners, but you don't need to be so formal around me, Nathaniel. You'll be my son-in-law soon enough, after all." The teryn gave Nathaniel a friendly pat on the back, a casual gesture punctuating his casual words and demeanor.

Servants gathered Bryce and Emilia's luggage and followed behind the group as Nathaniel led them into the estate, his hand wrapped around Emilia's as they walked together. Bryce smiled warmly; it comforted him to know the marriage they had arranged all those years ago would be a happy one.

Ser Rodolphe was waiting for the group just inside the door. As soon as they entered, Nathaniel made proper introductions. Emilia curtseyed even though she wore armor, causing the older knight to grin and let out a laugh - the first Nathaniel had ever heard from him. Ser Rodolphe then offered Emilia his arm, which she took, giving him a bright wide smile. The host then led his guests into the dining hall for dinner. Nathaniel wasn't quite sure what to think - but if Emilia's infectious personality caused his knight to lighten up a bit, it certainly wouldn't bother him.

The conversation over dinner largely pertained to Bryce's plans and schedule for the week. The teryn would take a day of rest tomorrow and stay at Rodolphe's estate, and the following morning would depart for Starkhaven and stay there for five nights. One more night would then be spent at Rodolphe's estate before the teryn and Emilia headed back to Ferelden. Rodolphe gave Bryce advice on the best places to eat and visit within the city of Starkhaven, and also filled Emilia in on Nathaniel's relaxed schedule for the week. He would still have some regular conditioning exercises to do, but would have considerably more free time than usual.

Emilia was charming as always. Mere minutes later and she already had Ser Rodolphe laughing, smiling, and telling old stories - some of which Nathaniel hadn't even heard yet. The Howe wondered why he had even worried about how Rodolphe would act around Emilia; she tended to have this effect on people, and it shouldn't surprise him that it was also true now. Nathaniel's eyes met Emilia's from across the table, her lips already strewn into a smile from laughing at one of the old knight's stories. Light danced in her emerald orbs, reflecting the joy filling them. Nathaniel had to focus on her joy to spark a twinkle in his eye, for he was having to suppress a much different emotion - a wantonness he didn't want her father to see.

Nathaniel simply couldn't wait for the teryn to leave for Starkhaven.

* * *

_This is impossible,_ Emilia paced around the guest quarters in her nightgown, attempting to turn in for the night. She should be exhausted from all the travelling, but she was wide awake, full of energy. _Nathaniel is just down the hall - how can I possibly sleep now?_ She twisted the end of her braid in her fingers, debating if she should let it out, brush her hair, and climb into bed - or sneak out.

Before she had the chance to decide, the door to her room suddenly opened. Her heart skipped a beat, her breath hitched, and her mouth dropped agape. In another rare moment Emilia was left speechless - yet again by Nathaniel Howe. He smirked as he entered the room, skillfully closing the door behind him silently.

Emilia's heart began to race as he sauntered towards her, clad simply in breeches and a white undershirt. Hunger filled his silver eyes, which he kept trained on Emilia as he approached. Heat crawled up her neck and cheeks as he neared, but she dismissed whatever nerves were attempting to build inside of her. Nothing made her nervous, after all.

Without hesitation, word or warning, Nathaniel's mouth crashed against Emilia's and he pulled her in towards his tall, sinewy body. She melted in his embrace, her mouth moving with his. Unwittingly, she let out a soft moan into him.

"Shh," he urged her. "We wouldn't want to wake anyone, would we, _my love_?" Nathaniel was clearly referring to the fact that though the walls were fairly thick, her father's room was just next door.

 _My love._ Him calling her thatcaused the heat to spread to lower parts of Emilia's body. "Most certainly not," she whispered back.

Calloused hands gently caressed the crown of her head, but the sweet gesture didn't last long before it suddenly transformed into a sensuous one. His long fingers gripped and tugged her chocolate locks, pulling her closer. Following his lead, Emilia moved to her toes to close the gap between their heights. Nathaniel remained still, his lips curling up into a smirk yet again. He refrained from meeting her the rest of the way, his delay a torturous moment. Emilia's breath hitched as Nathaniel unexpectedly slid his hands down the length of her torso, cupped her ass and lifted her petite frame from the ground. Her feet were in the air, free from solid ground, and so she reflexively wrapped her slender legs around his toned waist. Nathaniel pressed his full lips against Emilia's, kissing her deeply as he stepped closer to the back wall of the room. Her spine pressed against the cold stone, a striking contrast to her lips against his warm mouth. Nathaniel dared to take one hand away from her bottom, finding her hair yet again. Tendrils fell from her formerly neat braid as he tugged, the slight painful pleasure making it a struggle to remain silent.

Excitement coursed through Emilia's veins, her heart pounding, full of life, wanting more. Her delicate hands explored his smooth face, muscular shoulders and chest, finally finding his shirt. Nimble fingers loosed the laces of its neckline in a hurried, impatient fashion. He hummed his approval against her neck - another new, pleasurable experience for her. Part of her wanted Nathaniel's lips to never leave that spot, and the other wanted to feel him kiss her _everywhere._ She wanted all of him, and she knew he wanted her, too. The bulge in his breeches rubbed against her center as he moved his mouth to the other side of her neck, giving it the same intoxicating treatment, careful not to leave any marks. Emilia rolled her hips against him slightly, craving but unable to do more given her restrained position against the wall. Her fingers traveled down his back, nails scraping slightly along the way down until she found the bottom of his shirt. Her fingers curled under, and abruptly, Nathaniel stepped back from the wall, releasing his hold on her and guiding her feet to the floor.

Emilia mourned the absence of his warm body when Nathaniel moved away. Without hesitation he removed his shirt, revealing his taut chest and core. Her heart skipped a beat at the spectacle, and anticipation ached between her legs as he leered at her, tossing the garment towards the door without a care, the white fabric making soft thump on impact. A smirk crawled across her face, excited for what she hoped came next, her center wet and ready. She moved her fingers to the back of her neck to loosen her gown, but Nathaniel interrupted her.

"Allow me," he softly purred. She nodded and turned around, her back facing him. Slowly, he untied the bow at the top and pushed the white fabric over her shoulders, the tips of his rough fingers brushing across her smooth skin. The gown then fell to the floor, revealing her bare backside, save the small clothes covering her ass. As she turned to face him, unwelcome heat returned to her cheeks. Emilia failed to cover up her nerves. Feeling completely vulnerable, her wide emerald eyes blinked more than usual, and her smirk was replaced with a shy smile.

Nathaniel took in the sight of her slim, fit body and flawless skin, his gaze scaling her from bottom to top. Everything he saw only fueled his desire: the curve of her hips, her toned abdomen, perfect, perky breasts. But then his silver eyes found her face - shy and embarrassed. Not his typical Emilia.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Are you alright?" he asked sincerely, his voice a low whisper.

She swallowed and nodded. "Just a little out of my element," she admitted. Exhaling, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "This isn't exactly something I've trained for."

His hand laid upon her cheek. "But is this something you want?"

"Oh Maker, yes, Nate," she replied without hesitation.

With a smirk and a soft growl, Nathaniel swept Emilia off her feet and walked over to the bed. Gently, he laid her down and climbed on top of her. His hips pressed against hers, pinning her to the bed. Eager and wanting more, Emilia ground her hips against his, creating a pleasurable friction despite the layers of fabric separating their skin. Their lips met again, and this time Nathaniel's velvet tongue entered and explored her mouth. His hands pulled and teased her hair, most certainly making a mess of it as they made out arduously.

Emilia whimpered when Nathaniel took his mouth away. "You're doing it again, my love." His breath was hot on her ear as he whispered and shushed her. She was so caught up in it all that she hadn't even realized the growing volume of her moaning. One of his rough hands gripped her side, fingers digging into her skin. The other in contrast delicately traced her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

His calloused digits continued across her collarbone, her skin burning from his touch as it trailed further down her body. She whined softly as he squeezed her breast. Nathaniel teased one nipple slightly, making note of the rare freckle near to it. He found another as his hand traveled down her taut abdomen, the small brown spot adorning her hip bone. He pressed a kiss to it and whispered a promise against her skin. "I look forward to finding all of your little spots, Em."

She exhaled, his leathery voice and lascivious promise incited her desire, which was now completely unbearable. "Please," she begged, though she wasn't sure what for.

With fire in his eyes and a smirk tugging his full lips, Nathaniel's rough, long fingers finally slid under Emilia's small clothes, finding her wet center. She twitched, unfamiliar with the pleasurable sensation. He chuckled, amused and appreciating her readiness for him. He dipped a finger inside, filling her heated core. The feel of him, even just a single finger, was intoxicating and intriguing all at once. Emilia wondered how she could possibly fit more inside of her, but was pulled away from her thoughts as he removed the digit and circled her nub with it instead.

She made the softest moan, the sweet sound driving him crazy. But he was patient, and had specific intentions for this visit to her room. Emilia interrupted those plans when her hands found the laces of his breeches, and began to untie them.

Nathaniel sat up, out of her reach. "Not just yet, _my love."_

"And why not?" She protested. "We've waited far too long."

A husky chuckle escaped him. "Trust me, it will be worth it."

She nodded in agreement, surrendering to his wishes.

The sight of her, strong and stubborn Emilia Cousland, bowing to his desires further fueled his need. He reminded himself that Bryce was just next door and resolved to do exactly what he set out to do when he came in here and no more. But the time for teasing and play was coming to an end - if he kept it up much longer, he would lose control.

Nathaniel curled his fingers under the fabric of Emilia's small clothes and carefully removed them. As much as he wanted to rip them off of her, doing so could end up requiring an explanation of sorts later.

She trembled in reaction to his touch, unfamiliar but certainly not unwelcome. She wondered what he was about to do to her, and what else he had planned. His hot mouth pressed a kiss against her ankle and he looked up at her with devilish steel eyes. His lips left a trail of soft bites, kisses and licks as he worked his way up to her center. He hovered over her nub, and likely sensing her impatience, held her down firmly with his grip. He chuckled lightly, the exhale of his breath teasing her. He backed away and she sighed in disapproval, causing him to remind her yet again to stay quiet.

"If you can't, I'll just have to leave you like this," he threatened coyly.

Emilia snapped her lips shut tightly and made a locking motion over them with her fingers, giving Nathaniel a wink and a smirk which promised she would stay quiet.

With a grin and a lustful leer, Nathaniel resumed his task, giving the other leg the same treatment as the one before. When his mouth finally reached her center, his hands gripped her hips, pressing her firmly down against the bed. His prominent nose brushed gently over her nub. She squirmed, feeling an intense buzz she never had before. He placed a soft kiss against her center and listened for her reaction. She exhaled sharply through her nose, but was doing very well indeed to keep quiet, and her discretion would be rewarded. Nathaniel's tongue found her folds, and she struggled to stay still beneath him. He kept her pinned down as he licked, nuzzled, and hummed against her pearl, occasionally looking up to check on her. Pale breasts heaved and she whimpered sweet high sounds as softly as possible.

He continued his ministrations with pride, skillfully pleasing her with both his tongue and his fingers. He pressed only one inside of her, and with her lack of experience, it was all that was needed. After a little exploration, he found her weak spot - her hips bucked towards him and he forced her down, focusing on that spot. With each pulse of his finger and swirl of his tongue she grew closer and closer to her release.

Her fingers pulled his hair, her entire body tensed, and she whispered his name like a prayer when she finally reached her climax. He expertly continued to please her throughout her orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible. Finally, her body calmed and stilled, and she relaxed her fingers, gliding them through his thin, dark hair lovingly.

Nathaniel crawled up the bed and laid next to her, cradling her naked and sweating form in his arms. Emilia turned a pressed a kiss to his lips, learning what he had just tasted.

She smiled as she wiped some of her wetness off from the side of his mouth. "I take it that's not the first time you've done that," she observed with a light, playful tone.

"That was the first time which wasn't simply practice," he clarified.

"Practice?" Emilia coyly reiterated.

"For you, of course." Nathaniel's admission rekindled Emilia's desire. She shivered, both with desire and from the cool evening air rolling over her dampened bare skin. Nathaniel chuckled and pulled her onto his warm chest. "Part of my training here, you could say."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and got up from the bed, retrieving her nightgown and bringing it back over to her. "You should probably put this back on," his low leathery voice suggested. "I hadn't intended to remove it, but I suppose I got a bit carried away."

Emilia sat up in bed and pulled the soft fabric over her head. She wasn't ready for him to leave yet. Thinking quickly and manipulatively, she devised a way to get him back into the bed. "Would you tie the laces back? You did such a great job of untieing them earlier, it's only fair," she teased.

Nathaniel shook his head and grinned. "I know what you're doing, Emilia. But yes, I'll tie it for you." He sat next to her and spoke again as he did as she asked. "You know, if you want more of me, you simply have to ask."

Tiny, delicate fingers cupped his chin once he finished tying the knot, emerald eyes meeting his gaze.

As she parted her lips, he knew precisely what she was about to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's been awhile since I wrote smut, and I have to give a huge thanks to my beta Ms Sticha for the amazing suggestions she gave. :) Please let me know what you thought of it! Also, thanks to all of you who have commented and bookmarked - it really does make my day! :)


	7. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia and Nathaniel get some much needed alone time. NSFW content. SFW art at the end. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating! Between writer's block, distractions (cough, Andromeda cough) and waiting on artwork, it took awhile to get this chapter ready. Thanks again as always to Ms Sticha for beta reading - you're a life saver.

"I never could manipulate you, Nathaniel Howe."

Those weren't the words he thought he was going to hear. No, he had been certain she was going to repeat his own back to him. Emilia's unexpected response was undoubtedly part of her game.

"Sorry to disappoint," he teased back.

Her hand landed on his thigh, groping it slightly, sending a shiver up his spine. "On the contrary," she lilted. "It's something I appreciate about you. I may even find it... _alluring."_ Emilia slid her hand up his leg, wondering what it felt like without clothes in the way. Curiously and confidently, she allowed it to settle on the hard bulge in his breeches, longing to free it.

Nathaniel's barely suppressed desire was stoked by the electrifying feel of her delicate fingers on his cock, but he wouldn't let her win. "You're doing it again," he hissed. Nathaniel grabbed her hand in his, but didn't move it away.

Pouty lips and a falsely wounded expression covered Emilia's face. "How do you know I'm not being sincere?"

"I don't doubt your sincerity," Nathaniel clarified. "But it's well within your skills to be both sincere and manipulative at once."

Emilia elicited a soft husky groan from Nathaniel as Her palm rubbed back and forth on his bulge. "I _sincerely_ want to learn how to please you, Nate," she enticed him, blinking her beautiful emerald eyes coquettishly.

Her admission lit a fire within him; he couldn't resist her now. He released her hand, allowing her fingers to move to the ties on his breeches. For a second, room was perfectly quiet and still, everything frozen in anticipation. Her fingers made contact with his breeches' laces, his breath hitched - and a rumble came from the next room.

"Shit," they seethed simultaneously, recoiling from the intimate position. Their hearts pounded, adrenaline rushing through their veins. Nathaniel knew he couldn't be caught in Emilia's room, especially not by her father. Without any form of goodbye, he rushed out of the room - not forgetting to grab his shirt out on the way.

Moments later, there was a knock at Emilia's door.

* * *

"Reading?"

Nathaniel paused his arrow making as Emilia explained what happened after he left her quarters the night before. In order to do so without risk of being overheard, she had joined him the armory while Bryce and Rodolphe were busy discussing business elsewhere. The stone-walled room was significantly smaller than the one at castle Cousland, but appropriately sized for this estate. The lofted ceilings made the room feel larger, though there were some large beams crossing above them that weren't too far above Nathaniel's head. To be fair, he was a bit taller than the average man. He stood and leaned slightly over a work table as he fastened heads on to arrows.

"And he believed you?" Nathaniel inquired, incredulous.

Emilia stood arrogantly with her hand propped on her hip. She had chosen to wear a dress today - a grey linen dress that was modest yet form-fitting, with a perfectly tailored A-line waist. Between the dress and her posture, the curve of Emilia's hips was quite pleasantly accented. "Why wouldn't he? I had a book in my hand by the time he knocked on the door. The candles were still lit. I was dressed properly." She grinned, taking pride in her skills at covering up the truth. "When he asked about a voice, I told him I reacted verbally to what I was reading. It wouldn't be the first time."

Nathaniel sighed. "Remind me to never give you cause to hide something from me."

Just then, a servant cleared his throat, announcing his entrance to the armory. "Pardon the interruption, but you're being summoned to the dining hall for lunch."

Respectfully, Nathaniel looked to the servant, his hands still attached to his work. "We'll be just behind you, Ben. Let me finish this last arrow."

The servant nodded back politely. "Certainly, Messere."

Emilia admired Nathaniel's skillful fingers as he fixed the head onto the arrow. _Skillful fingers indeed_. After last night, just the sight of them caused heat to pool beneath her legs. "Impressive," she purred.

"I'll gladly teach you, if you like," Nathaniel noted as he finished it up.

"Add it to the list," Emilia teased as he approached her.

Nathaniel's tall frame stopped just before her petite one, and he let out a lustful chuckle. "The things you say - so secretly scandalous." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, full and warm - but he did not linger. "Come, let us get to lunch before we give your father cause to suspect why you were really up so late last night."

* * *

The rest of the day had been enjoyable despite the lack of private time for the betrothed pair. Bryce had insisted on getting some quality time in with Nathaniel, and it warmed Emilia's heart to see her father and future husband spending time together - they got along quite well. Nathaniel had showed them around all of the estate's grounds, and also took the time to point out the surrounding areas outside. There was a small forest to the north, a tributary of the Minanter River to the west, and plains to the east. Ser Rodophe's land was certainly in a desireable place to have such varied surroundings, and all at a close distance to the city of Starkhaven.

As they walked, Bryce inquired as to how Nathaniel felt his skills were developing. Nathaniel noted he felt that his weakest area was the sword a shield, and so Bryce decided to evaluate Nathaniel himself, challenging him to a duel. Nathaniel could hardly say no, and Emilia began voicing her predictions as to how the duel would go. Nathaniel feigned insult when she stated proudly that her father would certainly win, the rogue asserting that he could indeed best an old man. The servants caught wind of it and must have told Ser Rodolphe, who was in the back of the small crowd glowering at Nathaniel when the time came to begin.

Bryce was pleased with Nathaniel's strength and skill with the blade, but pointed out a few ways in which he could improve with the shield as they sparred. Just when it appeared Bryce was to win the match, Nathaniel discarded his shield. Using only his blade and athleticism, the rogue managed to get behind the teryn, placing the sword to his back.

A chuckle came from Bryce. "Leave it to a Howe to change the rules in the middle of the duel." The teryn sheathed his sword and turned to face the rogue, offering his hand for a shake.

Nathaniel shook the teryn's hand and grinned. "If it means getting the upper hand when you're down, why not?"

"Honor, serrah," Bryce patted Nathaniel on the back. "In a friendly duel, you ought to respect the rules. And while you could argue that your outlook is more practical to real life, you will learn when you become arl that there are times when it is not."

Nathaniel paused and nodded, absorbing the teryn's wise words. They were quite unlike anything his father had ever taught him. "Of course, your Lordship. My apologies on breaking the rules. Had I not, you would have won this duel."

"Now _there_ is a sense of humility I have never once seen from a Howe."

Nathaniel looked to his master, hoping to find an approving visage on the man's face. Ser Rodolphe had a curious expression, though not unsatisfactory. Emilia quickly caught his attention, her pale fingers nearly disappearing in the curly white hair of the knight's arm. She said something to him with a smile, and Ser Rodolphe returned her sentiment with a grin and light chuckle. His pale blue eyes watched her, almost with hint of melancholy in them. Nathaniel hadn't the faintest idea why that would be.

* * *

A thick line of orange and yellow ombré painted the sky along the horizon. Emilia's boots crunched in the grass as she walked into the first light of the day, headed towards the stables to wish her father a safe trip. This would be the first time she was left anywhere without either of her parents. She felt exhilarated, though was a little unsure of if her elevated heart rate could have anything to do with nervousness. _No. Not given who I'm staying with,_ Emilia reflected. Had she been left alone with anyone else she might have cause to acknowledge the slightly anxious side of her, but not staying with Nathaniel.

Odd that a girl like her, so strong and sure of herself would have a hidden paranoid tendency, but Emilia did. She had read far too many books to know that even the safest homes and places were sometimes destroyed, and felt it best to always be prepared for the worst and aware of her surroundings. While Emilia had never told anyone about that side of her, she suspected Delilah figured it out. They were the best of friends, almost like sisters, and Delilah had been in Emilia's room enough times to know she kept emergency supplies in the bottom of her chest of drawers.

But with Nathaniel, she could let her guard down a little. She knew he would make sure nothing horrible ever happened to her. Granted, that didn't mean she wanted him to ever see her as a damsel in distress, so she still made sure to stay aware and prepared. Just, less worried.

And so Emilia dismissed any feelings of anxiety, attributing her elevated heart rate to just being excited. After all, she would be spending the next few days with Nathaniel. And he had mentioned a surprise for her today. Hopefully that meant some alone time. Even if not, in a few years it would always be just her and Nathaniel - she would leave Highever and marry him. This was just a preview.

While embracing her father, Emilia moved up to her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Farewell, Pa. Take care, and may the Maker bless your journey."

She took just a few steps back, not taking her gaze from her father before he replied. "Thank you, Pup." His eyes flickered just past her, almost imperceptibly - but Emilia never missed a detail. "Take good care of her while I'm gone."

"I will," Nathaniel's leathery voice proclaimed. Until that moment, she hadn't realized his presence. Nathaniel always had been the only one who could sneak up on her.

His strong hand reached around from behind Emilia and rested on her arm, tugging her slightly closer to him. She could feel the warmth of his body, so close, but not quite touching hers.

She wished it was.

Bryce mounted his horse and looked back, his eyes watering slightly as he gave the pair a smile. Emilia sensed leaving her behind was difficult for him, too. "I love you, Pa!" She gave him a bright smile.

"And I you, Pup." There was a slight crack in the teryn's voice. Without delay, Bryce turned and gave his horse a kick, urging it to move forward.

Emilia was certain that he didn't want her to see him cry. She leaned into Nathaniel, her heart racing, her mind wondering what he could possibly have planned for the week.

His soft lips met her temple, and then his warm breath moved to her ear, his husky timbre sending a shiver down her spine. "Breakfast first, surprise after."

* * *

Few words were exchanged at breakfast - the pair was too eager to get to the rest of the day to bother making conversation. Thus, the morning was still very young when they finished.

Darkness still tinted the western sky as Nathaniel led Emilia back outside, frustrating her with his lack of words. She was impatient, and he was drawing this surprise out as long as possible.

"First you have me put on my leathers, and now we're headed back to the stables - are we going somewhere?" She tapped her fingers against her arm as they walked out of the estate.

The adventurous woman focused her vision ahead. Two horses were outfitted with gear and ready to go. She was just about to infer what was happening when Nathaniel finally spoke up.

"I do hope that you still enjoy camping." Though his choice of words was diplomatic, his tone was confident that he knew it to be true.

Emilia grinned wider than the horizon. "Something truly horrendous would have to happen for me to stop enjoying roughing it in the wild."

"Good," he snickered, taking her arm in his.

The rest of the day was pure bliss. A small adventure, just the two of them.

Wind tore through Emilia's braided hair as they raced their horses. Nathaniel could barely keep his eyes in front of him.

Emilia was simply thrilled to be out spear fishing. Nathaniel struggled not to chuckle at her use of stealth against the fish. Both were proud of her ability to catch her own lunch.

They laughed, talked, shared their favorite stories as they followed the western side of the stream up towards where it met with the Minanter River. A thin forest surrounded them, the branches shading them from the heat of the sun. Upon reaching the thickest part of the forest, the pair stopped talking and began their hunt. Emilia admired Nathaniel's skills in stealth and archery, and he was impressed at how hers had improved since their last time hunting together - which had been nearly a decade ago. So much was different now - they were equals. She wasn't a child playing at hunting. She was an adult, perfectly capable on her own. Not wanting to encumber their horses much further, they hunted smaller prey. Each caught their own rabbit, which would be more than enough for the night.

A few hours more and the pair reached the banks of the Minanter River, plenty far west of Starkhaven. The sun was still high and warm in the sky, giving them time for a swim. Emilia was used to sandy coastlines, but appreciated the change of having a grassy approach to fresh running water. They were far enough away from the city that people were not likely to stumble upon them, though the occasional boat did pass them in the river. Having a simultaneous moment of indecency and modesty, Emilia stripped out of her leathers, discarded her small clothes, and subsequently stepped into the light wetsuit in her pack. Nathaniel watched, enthralled by the spectacle of her stripping wordlessly in the wild. He was willing to bet she would have swam naked if not for the sailors in the river. Nathaniel cursed himself for choosing this spot, wishing now they had a bit more privacy. But that would come once the sun set.

He loved that she loved the outdoors. The pair of them always up for an adventure. Emilia still had a playful side of her, her light-hearted nature bringing out a bit of whimsical tendencies in Nathaniel he thought to be long lost. But with Emilia splashing and taunting him in the river, he couldn't help but play along. He fought his way through the storm of roughed-up waters, sputtering and clamping his eyes shut as the splashes accosted him. The source continuously backed away, keeping at a distance, and so he increased his speed with determination. Finally, he caught the hands that caused the water's trouble, grabbing the slender wrists and holding them firmly in his strong, calloused hands. The pair giggled, and as the splashes ceased, their eyes met, light dancing in them. They both felt pure bliss - this afternoon couldn't be more perfect.

Nathaniel pulled Emilia into his chest. Cold wet bodies pressed against each other and she gasped, feeling his considerable length against her center. Her heart pounded and suddenly his mouth collided with hers, kissing her passionately. He never did bother to give her warning. His mouth ravaged hers, and she melted into him.

A whistle broke their sanctuary, and so Nathaniel withdrew. _Damned boaters._ He glared at them even though they were too far away to possibly see his expression. Emilia _waved._ Her playful nature taunted him. Amused, Nathaniel shook his head while smiling. He swiftly and playfully grabbed Emilia and dunked her under the water, resuming their silly water war.

* * *

The horizon was peach and blue in the late afternoon sun, its rays breaking through some clouds. Nathaniel and Emilia had hung their bathing clothes on a long, sturdy branch of the large oak next to their camp, and were drying off and getting dressed again.

"This day has been almost perfect," Emilia mused.

" _Almost?"_ Nathaniel questioned, wondering she felt was missing. He knew what _he_ was waiting for, but wasn't completely sure she was talking about the same thing.

"It's just missing one thing," Emilia teased, scaling him with her eyes.

Those emerald eyes did things to him, made him feel things he felt for no other. Hunger and desire, but not simply for his own pleasure. No, he wanted to please _her._ To make love to her. To see and feel and appreciate every inch of her.

"A duel," she interrupted his lustful thoughts with such an innocent suggestion.

He chuckled, not the least bit surprised. "Of course, _my love."_

After drying, they put her leathers back on. Nathaniel approached Emilia and moved his hands to help with the buckles, but she stopped him.

"I prefer to do it myself," she insisted.

He recoiled, feeling scorned. It was unlike her to fend off his advance. She never had before.

"It's not you at all, Nate," she clarified, feeling guilty for the wounded expression on his face. "It's just that...what if someday there's no one to help me get it on? I ought to be able to do it myself. It's useless to have it otherwise."

He didn't understand her reasoning. How could he? Soon enough, he would always be there to help and protect her. "I -"

"And don't say you'll always be there." She anticipated his argument. "You can't know that. You'll be arl. You'll have duties to attend to, and sometimes one of us may have to leave Amaranthine because of our status. I need to be able to take care of myself."

He nodded, his face softening. "You're right."

"How often do you say that?" Emilia teased, her eyebrow raised as she finished fastening her last buckle.

"Not very," Nathaniel laughed, still clad only in his breeches.

Emilia approached him, his top in hand. "May I?"

"Certainly," he chuckled. "I've had more than enough practice dressing myself. In fact, I could use the practice of another putting my armor on for me." Nathaniel joked, and rather wished she was taking it off instead. If he was lucky, she would later. His silver eyes followed her tiny gloved hands as they laced up his armor and fastened the buckles. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek once she was finished. "I'll grab our weapons while you get your gloves and boots on."

The last time they had sparred, she had won. Or he had let her. Emilia never had quite figured out what the truth was there. She was determined to win for sure this time, and not because he let her.

She handed Nathaniel his weapons, noting he no longer used an axe when he dual wielded, but rather a full-length sword and a dagger. _Not as fond of his father as he used to be, I'll bet,_ the Cousland mused, readying her own two daggers.

As was in the past, their sparring began without word, warning, or any establishment of rules. Nathaniel made the first move, a smirk adorning his face, amused that he caught Emilia off-guard, but impressed that she still stayed in the fight.

"Good instincts," he noted.

"Something like that," she grunted, striking back.

His footwork had greatly improved since their last fight - but so had hers. And she had the advantage of having watched him fight against her father yesterday; it gave her a chance to find his weakness: for as gruff as he could be, he used caution against her father - and he would certainly exercise it against her as well.

Emilia came at him tough, determined, relentless. Her approach controlled his retreat, his feet moving backwards to maintain a reasonable - _careful -_ fighting distance that would ensure no accidents happened. Shade fell on his face as he stepped under a single large oak, and Emilia smirked. Things were going exactly according to her plan.

Nathaniel's heel caught on a loose root, sending him backwards. A harsh thud sounded in the air upon his sinewy form's impact with the ground, causing him to lose his focus and breath for a moment. He groaned as he came to, unsurprised by the presence of the tip of Emilia's dagger aimed at his chest.

"It appears that I won again," she gloated. A grin stretched across her face and she sheathed her weapon.

Nathaniel's response was reflexive and instantaneous. No word or sound, or even facial expression gave her a chance to realize what he was doing. Leather clad boots kicked the back of her legs, pulling her towards him and off the ground. Emilia fell directly on top of Nathaniel, the collision of their bodies temporarily winding them both.

Nathaniel recovered first, his hands finding her waist, gripping her firmly yet tenderly. His breath was hot on her face as he whispered. "Is that so?"

Soft, full lips hovered just under hers, barely brushing against hers as he spoke. She couldn't resist them, and pressed hers against his with fervor.

Lost in the decadent kiss, Emilia hardly noticed Nathaniel wrap his legs around her and roll them over. Hard weight pressed against her, trapping her beneath his powerful body and the unsettled dirt beneath her. Nathaniel withdrew his lips, and her circumstance became evident - his knife hovered next to her neck. With a defeated groan, she collapsed her back and head completely on the ground.

"You win," she admitted, defeated.

He sheathed his dagger and sat up, his center straddling hers. Silver eyes leered over her body, vulnerable beneath him. He leaned closer to her, hot lips meeting the soft flesh of her neck, just below her ear. "Is that so?" His husky voice breathed the same words as before, though this time they were laced with a completely different tone. The question no longer a challenge, but an order for her to say it again.

"It is. You win, Nate." Emilia's words were sent up to the sky. Nathaniel moved his gaze to her face, just in time to see her eyes lock into his for her final sentiment.

"I surrender."

Desire flared, uncontrollable, and Nathaniel quickly grew uncomfortably hard in his leathers. He couldn't stand it anymore - he had to have her.

Emilia smirked, recognizing the effect her words had on him. It was exactly has she had intended; she desired him as well. His hard center pressed firmly against her, sending a shiver up her spine. Mouths collided and limbs became a tangled mess, kicking up dirt as they shifted on the ground. Gloves were quickly discarded and hands flew to buckles, working deftly and desperately to undo the fastenings. Fingers made quick loosening of laces, and soon enough, their tops were on the ground beside him.

A breeze from the river carried voices towards their ears, reminding them that even though they were in the middle of nowhere, they could still have an audience. Nathaniel rose, taking Emilia's hand and pulling her up with him. Not removing his firm grip on her delicate hands, he led her into their tent.

Adventurous and ready, the young woman promptly laid down on the bedroll. The thick pad felt much better against her spine than the dirty ground outside had, but it still was no soft bed. Though that didn't matter to Emilia - she didn't need the comfort of a mattress and pillows to enjoy every second of this experience.

One side of Nathaniel's lips curved up into a smirk, watching her emerald eyes surveying him - awaiting his next move. He savored the sight of this strong woman, so free-willed, lying and waiting for him.

But Emilia was also an impatient woman. Whilst he gazed at her, she leaned up, reached behind her, and removed her breast band, freeing her moderately sized perky breasts. Nathaniel growled, moved to his knees and took one breast in each hand. With his pleasantly calloused thumbs he teased her nipples, causing them to harden. Her breath hitched at the pleasure and she moaned - and this time, he didn't shush her. He chuckled, loving the sounds she made, and able to appreciate them now. They had nothing to hide; there was no one around to keep their passion for each other a secret from.

Any nervousness Emilia may have felt for being intimate with Nathaniel was gone, as if it had never existed. With confidence her fingers moved to his breeches, eager and curious to see what was beneath. A husky groan fell from his mouth, motivating her further to finish removing his breeches.

With the laces finally loosened, Nathaniel's cock sprung free, his hard length long, thick, and proud. Emilia wondered how she could possibly fit all of _that_ inside of her, touching him with wonder in her eyes, her fingers exploring his hard, yet velvety flesh.

"Em," he moaned, her caress invigorating. He had been touched before, but not by someone he cherished. And that same someone cared for him - not just his money or his body, but _him._ All those other times had meant nothing to him, but this meant _everything._

Unable to bear it any longer, he swiftly removed her breeches and small clothes, tugging both down all at once. Leather and cloth pooled at her boots, making it difficult for her to spread her legs. The two paused in their caresses and exploration, taking the time to properly remove their boots and breeches, each helping the other along.

And then, just for a moment, everything was still. There Emilia laid, completely bare before Nathaniel, her chest heaving slightly with her breath. Her eyes traced across his toned body as he lowered his chest towards hers, hovering over her. His cock brushed against her entrance, and her heart skipped a beat. Her breath hitched, her center wet and hot and wanting to feel more of him. His calloused palm rested on her cheek, lovingly, his fingers intertwining with her soft brown locks.

"Please," she begged, moving her hips up to feel him again.

His steel stare met her emerald eyes, his hand moved down to position his throbbing, needing cock at her entrance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that simple word, he slowly inched inside of her, gently stretching and filling her a little at a time. She moaned her approval, grasping his hair and pulling tightly.

Concerned, he paused. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Maker, no, Nate," Emilia reassured him.

She was so incredibly tight that he couldn't enter her all at once. With each thrust, Nathaniel explored a little deeper inside of her, cautious and listening to her body and the sounds she made to make sure the experience was pleasurable - it certainly was for him. He used precise control in his lovemaking, a complete contrast to the heated chaos before he was inside her. Both sides of Nathaniel's intimate tendencies were as remarkably passionate as the other, and the change and diversity only added to the pleasure of it all.

Once he was completely sheathed in her velvet core, Emilia arched her back towards him, reveling in the feeling of him joined with her. "More," she pleaded. "Give me more."

Her words stoked his carnal desire, causing Nathaniel to increase the pace of his thrusts. Still calculated, he allowed a little of his rough tendencies in to his lovemaking. Emilia must have enjoyed it, because she gasped in pleasure and moved her hips with him, as though she knew precisely what she was doing.

Before long, she was moaning his name uncontrollably as he took her at a moderate speed, his thrusts powerful and decadent.

"Fuck, Nate."

"Maker's breath, that feels amazing, Nate."

"Ohh, Nate."

He committed each of the sweet sounds to memory, along with each movement that elicited them.

His deep, leathery voice chuckled at her vocalisations, heightening her pleasure. She grew tighter and tighter, and the anticipation of coming undone helped her to get there. A moment later she climaxed, uncontrollably and against her will, screaming his name. This was the only aspect of Emilia's life she hadn't mastered control over yet, and if she was honest with herself, it was exhilarating not to.

Nathaniel smirked and shuddered, feeling her get even more tight around him than he thought imaginable with her orgasm. The sensation sent him over the edge, and just before he was to come, he withdrew from inside of her and finished himself off in hand, his seed spilling onto her stomach as he groaned her name.

Emilia's soft lips met his forehead, and their gaze met again. Both wore grins and breathed hard, their speechlessness a form of adoration and appreciation. Nathaniel looked down at his love. "That..." he caught his breath, "was amazing." She smiled back at him, and a yawn escaped her as she opened her mouth to speak. Amused with her exhaustion and the mess he made, Nathaniel chuckled. "Let me get something to clean you up with."

* * *

The pair dressed in light, comfortable clothing and headed out of the tent, into the beginning of dusk. Nathaniel wrapped an arm around Emilia as she leaned back against his chest. Her dainty fingers curled around his sinewy arm, and she sighed. "That was incredible."

"Mmm," Nathaniel hummed his agreement.

Emilia giggled, a mechanism she sometimes used to break internal tension before voicing something that wasn't easy to say. "I'm guessing that wasn't the first time you've done that," she observed.

"No," Nathaniel paused, holding her tighter against him. "But it was the first time that mattered. That meant anything," he clarified.

Strong hands wrapped around both of Emilia's upper arms and urged her to turn to face him. Silver eyes sparkled in the low light of dusk, their campfire adding an extra twinkle. One warm palm reclaimed its place upon her cheek, encouraging her eyes to stay locked with his.

"Because I love you, Emilia Cousland."

She found herself breathless. Speechless. Emilia smiled, blinked, tried to find the words she knew, had always known, had always anticipated saying.

"I love you, too, Nathaniel Howe."

Bodies melded into towards each other, arms embracing each other, lips locking together. Their hearts beat fast against each other's chest, quickly, but in time with each other. They loved each other, and nothing could come between them.

Art by [Geirahod.](http://geirahod.deviantart.com/)


End file.
